Bladebreakers and Mariah in Digiworld?
by Nightswift
Summary: The Bladebreakers and Mariah get trapped in the digiworld. What will they do? This has some R/M in the background and taiora and takari. Chapter 15 up!
1. Trapped in the Digiworld

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Beyblade. I do own Alice, Estelle, Lucy, Mark, Jack and the other digikids. This is my first fic, so don't blame me if it isn't interesting. And I've only watched a few episodes of Beyblade so I'm just going to use what I know. "Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Author's note]  
  
It started when Mariah came over to upgrade her beyblade. Kenny was busy upgrading Ray's blade with Dizzi when suddenly strange things began to happen. Before he knew it, mysterious lights came out of the computer, and suddenly a whirlwind began to blow carrying the Bladebreakers and Mariah to another dimension.  
"What the heck..." Tyson groaned as he heard voices.  
  
"Hey! Alice! We've found another unknown kid! Looks like there are just five of them!" Tyson opened his eyes slowly. 'A blonde haired girl, yelled to a brown haired green eyed girl. What did the girl call her again? Oh yah, her name was...Alice.' Then he fainted.  
  
Alice's P.O.V  
  
'Wonder who these weird boys are? One moment Lucy and I were in a digibattle, the next, a couple of kids fly of the sky, and land on our battle field.'  
  
"Alice?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Could you help us carry them? It is too much work for Unimon and I alone." Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized Lucy and her digimon partner were trying to carry those kids to the digicity.  
  
"C'mon Biyomon! Let's go help them."  
  
Ray's P.O.V  
  
"Huh?" I opened my eyes slowly and heard someone yelling.  
  
"Why did you bring them here!? They might be new Chosen Children! Remember, we are not supposed to interfere with their mission!" a black haired girl with brown eyes was yelling. 'Huh? What mission?' Then I noticed an oversized bird sitting beside me. Then it started talking to the brown haired girl with green eyes..  
  
"Yah! Monster!" I screamed. Then I noticed Mariah and the others beside me wake up [A/N He would probably only notice Mariah].  
  
Estelle's P.O.V  
  
[A/N Estelle is the black haired brown eyed girl]  
  
"What's with all that running around in circles? And, Biyomon is not a monster!" Alice tapped my sleeve.  
  
"Ummm...Estelle, no one is listening."*sigh*  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
'Crazy kids...The only one who calmed down was that sourpuss guy. Although he did get the other kids under control quickly.'  
  
"Now introduce yourselves." I ordered.  
  
"What about those monsters?" The dark blue haired boy asked.  
  
"They are called digimon!" I snapped.  
  
"Oh, I'm Tyson." Pointing to the sourpuss, "That really grumpy guy is Kai." He pointed to the guy with glasses.  
  
"That is Kenny, but we call him the Chief." Then he pointed to the blonde.  
  
"That is Maxy."  
  
"Tyson! My name is Max not Maxy!" The boy, Tyson, took no notice of him and pointed to the Chinese boy.  
  
"That boy with vampire teeth is Ray, and the pink haired girl beside him is his girlfriend Mariah."  
  
"Tyson...grrrr."  
  
"What?" Tyson asked totally oblivious to what he had done.  
I know it is short, but I'll update soon. Please review. [pic][pic] 


	2. We Can't Get Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or beyblade, but I do own whatever you do not see on T.V Yah, I was mentioning to my brother that Kenny would get along well with Izzy and Kai with Yamato (I'm kind of prejudiced against him) and Max with Davis while Tyson and Chibimon would eat everything in sight. Ray and.hmm. maybe one of the digikids, some learn Chinese kung fu. Well let's get on to the story or I'll be rambling on all day.  
  
_____________After a period of time______________  
  
**** Chapter 2: We can't get home!?  
  
Estelle's P.O.V  
  
Ray growled and took a step towards Tyson before bashing him up.  
  
"Huh? I thought the part about Mariah being Ray's girlfriend was true... Uh oh..." I said smirking, and lightly stepped aside to dodge Ray's blow.  
  
"Sorry, you aren't the only one who knows how to fight." And tossed him over my shoulder.  
  
"Will you guys quit fighting? Unless you want that girl to toss you over her shoulder too." Kenny said.  
  
"My name is Estelle!"  
  
"Hey it is not our fault you didn't introduce yourself!"  
  
"*sigh* my name is Estelle."  
  
"You already said that." He pointed out.  
  
"Do not interrupt!"  
  
"Touchy..."  
  
"Anyway, before I was interrupted," giving Kenny a glare, she continued without pausing for breath, "the blonde haired blue-eyed girl is, Lucy, the brown haired green-eyed girl is, Alice, the blonde haired blue- eyed boy is Jack, and the black haired brown-eyed boy is Mark. Any questions?" The Bladebreakers and Mariah stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"Could you repeat that?" *sigh*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
"Do you know how to get back to our world?" Kai asked Alice.  
  
"Nope, it depends on whether any of us have been there. And Estelle is the only one among us who travels to other worlds or dimensions." She replied  
  
"Why is that so?" Kenny asked curiously.  
  
"Because besides having to be able to picture in your mind the place you want to go to, you also need to have very strong magical powers."A/N I know digimon has nothing to do with magic, however, I need that bit so just stick with me okay?]  
  
"Then can you help us get back to our world, Estelle?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No can do, never been there before, besides, my powers were drained 3 years ago, and I'm still recuperating. However, if you seek the help of the current digidestined, you should be able to return since their world is similar to yours. We aren't supposed to interfere with their mission, however, a digimon that they have to fight, has already fought them, and I want them to seek help from the second batch of digidestined."  
  
"Second batch?"  
  
"You see, the current digidestined are the third ones. Alice, Lucy, Mark, Jack and I were the first ones. Now follow Alice to collect your digimon partners."  
  
"But we aren't going to stay here forever." Mariah said.  
  
"Doesn't matter. There are too many evil digimon out there. I'm coming as your guide, but surely you don't expect me to fight them by myself."  
  
"Oh," she said sheepishly [A/N I haven't seen Mariah yet, so I don't know how she feels and acts but I like her all the same]  
  
Tyson's P.O.V We followed Alice to a field with many different eggs. She gave me a blue egg, Kenny got a steel-grey egg, Kai got a pinkish purple egg. He gave the girl a grumpy look.  
  
"I'm not taking anything so girly! Give it to Mariah!"  
  
"I don't care about your opinion! That digimon will suit you better than any other!" Ignoring his grumbling, she passed a bright yellow, cheerful looking egg to Maxy.  
  
"That egg really suits you." Ray commented. Alice then passed a yellow white egg to him and a purple white egg to Mariah.  
  
'What's in our eggs?' I wondered. Alice must have read my thoughts because she said we would find out when the eggs hatched which would be in a few hours. In the mean time we would have to pack for the meeting with the digidestined.  
  
****  
  
Like it? In reply to your question Dark, the digidestined such as Tai will probably appear in Chapter 3. Hopefully my chapter will be longer. If you want I could send you an email each time a chapter is done. Thanks for replying my questions, Anime Fan. 


	3. Tyson's Digiegg Hatches!

Since when did I say Tai and Kai would be together!? Their personalities are totally different! Besides....... I already said it would be Yamato and Kai! They're both sooooo moody. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Beyblade! Wait a minute! I have a beyblade except that my stupid brothers lost and destroyed it!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Authors note] __________After some time____________  
  
****  
  
Chapter 3: Tyson's digiegg hatched!  
  
Tyson's P.O.V  
  
"We've been trekking for an hour and my shoes are worn out!" Kenny complained "And why do you and Mariah get to ride, while we have to walk!"  
  
"If you would just hurry up, we would be there by now, at this pace, we won't get there till nightfall! And it is obvious why Mariah and I can ride, 1, We are girls, 2, boys travel much faster than them according to them, so I'm just letting you show off. 3, these unicorns [A/N what am I saying! There aren't unicorns in Digiworld!] respond better to a girls touch!" Estelle retorted.  
  
"You could have let us use one of the other unicorns in the stable." Kenny pointed out, "From what Alice said, you just don't like boys."  
  
"So? The exercise is good for you!" she replied.  
  
'That girl is too much. Huh? I think my egg is hatching!' "Hey you guys! Look! My egg is hatching!" The egg cracked open, and out popped a cute blue digimon!  
  
Estelle's P.O.V  
  
"Oh! A Demiveemon! Kawaii!" I picked it up and started hugging it.  
  
"Stop squishing it!" Tyson yelled. Demiveemon peeked out and yelled, "I'm hungry!" *everyone fell down in anime style*.  
  
Kai, who hadn't spoken during the journey, said sarcastically, "Now we know why Alice said the digimon would suit us! But mine won't!" I took no notice of him, and started pouring tons of food out of my bag for Demiveemon to eat.  
  
"Wow food!" Tyson and Demiveemon both shouted enthusiastically and sat down to eat. "Ermmm..... Are you sure they finish all that?" Mariah asked, "I know Tyson eats a lot but this is too much for him and that digimon...."  
  
"It is called Demiveemon, baka! Besides, Demiveemon eats a lot and as it evolves it eats even more! It should evolve any minute seeing that it is eating so much!"  
  
"Oh.......*sweatdrop*"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
"Okay, we've wasted too much time, let's go." Estelle said, after Demiveemon had finished eating. Suddenly a hoard of Synmon appeared in front of them. The kids stood there frozen for a moment...... Then began to start screaming their heads off. Demiveemon bravely stood in front of them and yelled, "Demiveemon digivolves to Chibimon!" Tyson's digivice began to glow, and Demiveemon evolved into a stronger digimon known as Chibimon.  
  
"That light from the computer...." Kenny whispered, he groped inside his backpack where he had placed his light ball, "They're some sort of device!" Chibimon charged at the hoard, but was not powerful enough to defeat them and was thrown back. "Chibimon!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"I'll take it from here!" Estelle called, and she threw out two gold silver balls. "Terriermon, Lightebidramon, Go!"[A/N I know this isn't pokemon, but hey! It is my story!] Two digimon appeared from the balls. One was some sort of mammal with rabbit like ears and fox like body. While the other, had enormous ears like a parachute. "Evolve!" She yelled.  
  
"Lightebidramon digivolves to! Moonraymon!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolves to! Gargomon!"  
  
The two newly evolved digimon turned to battle the hoard of Synmon. *Battle music plays*  
  
****  
  
Yay! My chapters are finally longer! Sorry Dark, you'll have to wait till the next chapter before the digidestined come! I'm not yet used to writing fanfics, but I'm getting better! Maybe the next one will be five pages long! Anyway, I left it at a cliff hanger for once, and it turned out better than I expected! 


	4. The Digidestined Appear At Last!

No, I did not create Chibimon! I'll send you a picture of the different pictures of digimon and characters through my mum's email some day. I really think you guys are really lucky to have an author like me who writes a new chapter every day! Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[A/N]  
  
____________After some time___________  
  
Chapter 4: .......I'll name it after I finish writing  
  
Tyson's P.O.V  
  
Our mouths dropped open. "Y...you had two digimon with you all along!?" Mariah screamed, "We didn't even have to get those stupid eggs!" Estelle seemed to consider this for a moment, "Not exactly, what if there were 4 Mega Stage digimon? How could you expect Lightebidramon and Terriermon to take care of that? And besides, Terriermon can't advance further than its champion stage yet." She reasoned.  
  
"I think their done now," she said, as Moonraymon and Gargomon changed back to their pre-evolved forms [A/N Actually, the word for it in the fic is de-digivolve but Tyson doesn't know right?] and returned to the digiballs.  
  
"Huh? What was going on?" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
"What are those balls?" Kenny asked curiously [Yup, he is Izzy number two!] Estelle turned to give him an answer, but before she could ,Kai's digiegg began to crack, and out popped Yokomon!  
  
"I didn't know there were any humans other than us in the Digiworld." A boy behind them said.  
  
"Huh?" Estelle whirled round and began to attack the owner of the voice. "Hey! Calm down!" Max cried. Estelle stopped after a while but not before beating up the boy pretty badly. Then she stepped back to see who their 'opponents' were.  
  
"Ermmm..... "One girl said nervously, "who are you?" Estelle didn't reply, sulking beside Yokomon. Tyson stepped in happy to explain.  
  
"My name is Tyson, the boy with glasses holding a laptop and looks like a mad scientist, is Kenny. The boy with blonde hair and keeps on smiling is Maxy..."  
  
"Tyson, how many times do I have to tell you it is Max?"  
  
Tyson continued obviously not listening, "That boy with vampire fangs is Ray and the pink-haired girl beside him is his girlfriend Mariah," Tyson stepped aside to dodge the blow from both Ray and Mariah before continuing, "and the really grumpy boy back there, is Kai."  
  
By this time, Tyson had everyone except Kai, who thought beating him up would be a waste of energy and Max cause he was too good-natured growling at him. Tyson given his air headedness was totally oblivious [A/N Sorry Tyson fans!] Then the brown haired girl pointed to Estelle and asked, "Who's the girl who beat up Davis?"  
  
Ray, Mariah and Kenny stopped in the middle of beating up Tyson. "Oh that, is the guide we met here. She said she would help us find the...what did she call it? Digi what? Digital Destiny? Digital children?" Kenny fumbled with the word for a moment.  
  
"Digidestined." Kenny stopped fumbling, "Oh so you've finally decided to stop sulking huh?"  
  
"I wasn't sulking, I was feeding Kai's Yokomon," she replied, "Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry too. Who are these people?" she asked. The brown haired girl stepped forward with her digimon, Tailmon.  
  
"My name is Hikari Kamiya, the boy you beat up, lying there with swirly eyes, is Davis Motomiya, the purple haired girl who is my partner in DNA digivolution is Yolei Agami [A/N I have to mix up their English and Japanese names]," Hikari paused, her brown eyes twinkled mischievously and continued, "her boyfriend with blue hair is Ken Ichrijoji......" Hikari was cut off by Yolei who continued for her, "Hikari's boyfriend, the one with blonde hair and blue eyes, is Takeru Takaishi and his DNA digivolution partner is Cody [A/N I don't know Cody's last name] the short boy with brown hair."  
  
Suddenly, a scream was emitted from Davis who had heard what Yolei had said about Takeru and Hikari. He jumped up and ran to Hikari.  
  
"Is it true?! About you and Takeru?!" he screamed. Hikari decided to carry the joke a bit further, and she did like Takeru. So, she said, "Yes, Takeru and I are going on a date tonight, so don't you dare butt in. In fact, we decided to go with Ken and Yolei as a double date!" Ken and Takeru blushed, this of course was not true but Davis of course believed every word and sat there moping on the grass.  
  
Hikari turned to Estelle, "What's your name?" she asked. Estelle unfortunately was in fits of laughter, rolling on the grass with the other Bladebreakers except, of course Kai who appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"My name is... Estelle!" she managed to choke out as she burst into new fits of hysterical laughter. Hikari smiled, "Well you guys are in luck! You were looking for the digidestined, and you've found them!" At this, everyone looked up, even Kai.  
  
****  
  
Yay! This is the best chapter ever! Not only that, it was much longer! Too bad I only finished it by night! Yawn! Don't forget to R & R! I've decided to call it, The Digidestined Appear At Last! 


	5. I'm Hungry!

Honestly! Didn't you see Hikari introducing Davis, Dark? And Demiveemon is the blob! Anime fan! *Chatters on.......* Maybe, I better start writing, talk to you after the fic!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
__________After a period of time___________  
  
[Authors Note]  
  
****  
  
Chapter 5: I'm hungry!  
  
Estelle felt her mouth drop open, "Y...yo.....you are the digidestined!?" she freaked. "That little weakling I beat up was the digidestined, destined to save the Digiworld!? No wonder I was ordered to tell you to get the help of the older digidestined!" Then she clapped her hand to her mouth horrified she had blurted out everything.  
  
"Ordered? By who?" Hikari asked. Davis butted in, "Who says we need the help of the older digidestined! We drove away Black Wargreymon by ourselves! [A/N This is after Patamon and Armadillomon DNA digivolved, I don't know if Black Wargreymon was defeated, so I made it up] "  
  
"My foot! Black Wargreymon wasn't defeated entirely! He is recuperating, and will return soon! Anyway, the only way to defeat him is to get Agumon and Gabumon to warpdigivolve, or show him his heart isn't weak, and make the crest of courage appear once again on his shield!" She yelled.  
  
Mariah nudged Ray, "I think she is going crazy," she muttered. Hikari asked, "Ummm, Estelle, do you mind telling us who ordered you? And Agumon and Gabumon can't warpdigivolve because we gave up our crest!"  
  
Estelle blinked, 'Oh damn it! Let's see, yes! Of course! Uncle Gennai should do!' She opened her mouth to reply, but her stomach gave a huge growl.  
  
"Can we eat first?" She asked. *Everyone fell down in anime style* 'Whew, saved by my beloved stomach, I can't wait to eat!'  
  
"Sure," Takeru said, "We can go back to the real world to talk."  
  
"I think we have more important matters to discuss first." The voice came from Kai who hadn't said a word during their meeting.  
  
"Later Kai! My stomach is more important!" Estelle yelled. Max blinked, 'Is it my imagination, or has Estelle been influenced by Tyson so badly to become a second Tyson?'  
  
"Never mind, we can talk while we eat." Ken said.  
  
"Yay!" Tyson, Estelle, Davis and Chibimon and Veemon chorused happily. This time Kenny decided to mention the fact that they were all seemed to be Tyson's twins.  
  
"Ummm, you guys....why are you all acting like Tyson?" He asked. Yolei looked at him confused, "I thought they were acting like Davis and Veemon."  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
__________________  
  
They were all standing in front of the T.V. "Now hold out your digivices so we can go back." Hikari instructed. "Why?" Tyson asked confused, "and what are digivices?"  
  
Kenny answered, "Those lights that came from the computer, I think they're some sort of device." Tyson brightened up a bit. Then asked, "They came from the computer?" He asked.  
  
"Stop talking! Just hold it out so we can go to their world! I'm half starved!" Estelle yelled losing her temper completely. *sweatdrop*  
  
After they finally went to Hikari's world....  
  
"Hey you guys! What took you so long?" Koushiro asked, "Who are those guys?"  
  
"Koushiro, meet Estelle, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray and his girl..." she stopped seeing Ray's glare, "Ummm... Mariah." She said quickly.  
  
"Guys, meet the person who knows most about the digimon world, Koushiro."  
  
"Really!?" Kenny hearing this, started questioning Koushiro about the Digiworld. 'He really is like Koushiro.' Takeru thought in amusement.  
  
"Where are they from?" Koushiro asked him breaking Takeru out of his thoughts.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"All will be explained after dinner." Estelle said, "Where is the nearest fast food restaurant!"  
  
****  
  
Ha Ha! That girl has one track mind when it comes to food. By the way, that girl has a weird personality it changes every time! So don't start complaining when she suddenly changes her mood! Sorry, Sora, I can't change the names to the American version ones. It would look weird if the names suddenly changed in the middle of the fic! Thanks for putting me on your fave author list! 


	6. Impoliteness

*Sigh* I guess Estelle was talking rubbish in the last chapter. I noticed that I never get Anonymous reviews, I've already removed the *no Anonymous reviews things* okay? The fact that I got only one review for chapter 5 really pissed me off. And I'm not updating chapter 7 till I get 20 reviews. At most I'll just start another story. Anyway, here is chapter 6!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[A/N]  
  
___________After some time____________  
  
****  
  
Chapter 6: Impoliteness  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Tyson, Estelle, Davis, Chibimon and Chibimon stuff the food down their stomachs. Estelle had ordered *everything on the menu* thinking that would be enough to satisfy her hunger but had not counted on Tyson and Davis and the two Chibimons on being so hungry and was now trying to steal food from everyone on the table. Tyson thought that was a good idea and followed as well as Davis and Chibimon and Chibimon [A/N I really have to find a name for one of the Chibimon or I'll have to continue to address them as Chibimon and Chibimon. *Sigh*].  
  
"Ah....I'm full!" Estelle sighed contentedly as she set back on her chair. For once Tyson was also full after following Estelle's example of stealing the other's food right under their noses. Then she looked at Hikari who was ordering more food from the waitress.  
  
"Um.... What is with ordering more food? Haven't you guys had enough?" She asked curiously.  
  
"We would have if you hadn't taken ours, along with Tyson, Davis, Chibimon and Chibimon." Ray told her.  
  
"Oh....." She said sheepishly, "it is just that I was sooooo hungry."  
  
"Don't make that excuse, we hear it too many times from Tyson. Maybe we should give the Chibimons names. Or we'll keep referring to them as Chibimon and Chibimon. But that can be done later. Now you have some things to tell us about the Digiworld." Kai told her.  
  
"Yah, such as who ordered you to tell us to get the older digidestineds help such as Koushiro."  
  
Again Estelle freaked, "That computer nerd Kenny act alike is a digidestined!?"  
  
"You know, you really should learn to control that tongue of yours, especially when you're making comments about other people." Mariah said, frowning.  
  
"Never mind," Hikari told her "though it is rather rude. Maybe we should bring you to see the rest of the digidestined so you can explain it to all of us. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, there shouldn't be a problem, but first let me eat my dessert." *sweatdrop*  
  
'I mustn't tell them everything, but Gennai should be okay since they know him, and perhaps I should keep up an innocent act so no one will suspect that I'm one of the very first digidestined.'  
  
________________________  
  
At Yamato's house.......  
  
Ding dong! Ding dong!  
  
"Huh?" Yamato opened the door, "Oh hi Takeru. Who are your friends?" Estelle freaked again, "You mean this boy with a girlish hair style is a digidestined!?" Mariah gave her a glare.  
  
"Oops...." Yamato didn't really look happy about that remark.  
  
"Big brother, the girl who made the remark is, Estelle, the boy who is standing beside Koushiro is Kenny, the blonde one with blue eyes like yours is Max, the blue haired boy who looks kinda chubby after all that food is Tyson, the grumpy one right behind is Kai, the Chinese boy with vampire fangs is Ray, and his girlfriend," Takeru who obviously was not concerned about the glare Mariah and Ray were giving him, being under the protection of his big brother, and certain he could protect himself continued, "with pink hair and eyes similar to his even the teeth is Mariah."  
  
Mariah and Ray leapt at him with a snarl, but Estelle caught them before they could attack him and said, "Now Mariah, it is just as impolite to attack some one as it is for me to shoot my mouth off, so stop it."  
  
Mariah muttered something about Ray not being her boyfriend under her breath and Estelle dumped them on the floor with Ray on top of Mariah who blushed slightly.  
  
"Now what is this all about Ray not being your boyfriend Mariah?" She asked sweetly leaving Mariah unable to utter a word [A/N Would some one mind telling me how Mariah would act?].  
  
"Now what is her name?" She asked Takeru who was staring at her along with everyone else.  
  
"Ummm.... It is Yamato."  
  
"I AM NOT A GIRL!"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't want to insult us girls by calling you one."  
  
****  
  
Another chapter finished and it is longer to make up for the last one. Mind you I'm not writing till I get 20 reviews. Unless I'm reeeeaaaallllly bored. Maybe I'll try to put a bit of R/M bits there. 


	7. Estelle decides to act as Matchmaker!

Okay, so I am reeeeaaaallllly bored I can't think on what to write for a new story and it just pisses me off. Could someone please give me an idea for a story? Please..... Anyway, I decided to cut down the amount of reviews for my last chapter to 15. This one better have 20! *Glares at the readers* or you'll never see chapter 8! For..... Maybe a month ah.........that is too long, I'll never survive!  
  
Anyone who wants me too send them an email whenever I finish updating just ask, I'll be happy to do so!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[A/N]  
  
____________After a period of time__________  
  
Whoops! I nearly forgot! Disclaimer: I don't own whatever you see on T.V or read in comics! Satisfied?  
  
****  
  
Chapter 7: Davis is dumped!  
  
"Please, come inside." Yamato said.  
  
'He is well mannered, but his hair! And he seems a bit cold.' [A/N I know Yamato isn't cold or whatever you call it in 02 but I haven't watched the entire 02, so I'm referring to 01] Estelle thought, 'Oh well.... at least I can tease him about looking like a girl.'  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
'Hope none of the girls are flirts, but I think what was her name again? Mariah seems that she'll be occupied by the boy Ray. So looks like I'll have to watch out for Estelle. Hope she doesn't turn out to be a second Jun.' Yamato thought.  
  
"Don't insult me by calling me a flirt." Estelle said dryly.  
  
"Huh!? How did you know what I was thinking?!" The other digidestined were staring at him including the Bladebreakers and Mariah  
  
"I can read minds, so I knew what you were thinking. I read Davis mind during dinner and he was thinking about how Takeru stole his...... how should I put it? *Girlfriend*" she replied in a false tone when she said girlfriend and began laughing loudly. Davis flushed a deep shade of red.  
  
Hikari turned to Davis and said angrily, "What is this nonsense about Takeru stealing me!? I wasn't even your girlfriend in the first place! Oh yah! He is a lot nicer than you, and I'd rather be his girlfriend any day than yours!" saying this she turned her back on Davis and started talking to Takeru. Davis was left staring at the floor shocked to the bone.  
  
They went to the living room, but Max noticed that Davis was still sitting on the floor, "Ummm isn't he going to come?"  
  
"Oh, just leave him there he'll come when he is curious enough to find out what is going on!" Estelle replied impatiently, 'Hee, hee! Luckily I read Davis mind during dinner! My plan for pairing up Takeru and Hikari worked out just fine! Those two would make such a great pair!"  
  
'That Estelle, I don't trust her, she might be some enemy trying to harm us.' I thought.  
  
"Oh, poor little Yamato now thinks I'm the enemy does he? I guess we could go and stay at a hotel," Estelle said smirking, "Don't forget, I can read your thought wherever you are! So mind what you are thinking from now on! Maybe one day in the future I'll send you guys a mind thought!" she said happily.  
  
"What is a mind thought?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"A message sent telepathically obviously!"  
  
"What does telepathic mean? Davis once asked if Takeru and I were telepathic but we didn't know what he meant." Hikari asked.  
  
"It means connected through the mind, if your mind is strong enough, or a bond between you and another person is strong enough, you can speak through the mind. It really is very useful you know."  
  
"You know," Kai said breaking into their conversation, "I don't really think all the digidestined are here so you might as well discuss about your message and how to get us back to our world when they are all here if not it would be a waste of breath."  
  
"You got a good point you know." Estelle commented.  
  
"But Kai..... Shouldn't we discuss it quickly? We might miss the tournament if we don't hurry back." Tyson whined.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that!" Estelle said cheerfully, "Time passes differently between both worlds especially if some one from another world traveled to another one. So, one day in this world would only equal to 10 seconds in your world!"  
  
"What!? How do you know so much!?" Kenny asked.  
  
She grinned and said, "Sore wa himitsu desu, which is what I get for watching to much of the Slayers!"  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
Yamato felt like strangling her, "So, where are you gonna stay if you aren't going to tell us till we are all together?"  
  
"Here of course! You and the boys can sleep in the living room, while Mariah and I can take your room!" She replied cheerfully, "and tomorrow we can go enroll in your school as transfer students! Is there a problem......" *Sweatdrop*  
  
"Oh, not a problem in the world!" Yamato replied as sarcastically as possible.  
  
"Well then bye you guys!" Yolei said as she and the rest of the digidestined except Yamato left the house.  
  
"Wait! Just before you leave, I've decided to call Davis's Chibimon, Chibimon1, and Tyson's Chibimon, Miniature Chibimon! JA!"  
  
Hikari spotted Davis by the door still in a state of shock and tapped Takeru's arm gently, "So, where are we going for dinner?" she asked, and kissed him on the cheek. At this, Davis fainted, and Estelle started laughing like a hyena. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
____________________  
  
After Mariah had gone to sleep, Estelle decided to think up a plan to get Ray and Mariah together. For that, she decided to probe into Mariah's mind.  
  
Mariah's Dream  
  
She was a little kid and after beating a couple of bullies at beyblade, they decided to beat her up for revenge. But Ray had appeared and beat them up then comforted her. [A/N I know something like this happened before because I read it somewhere, and if anyone wants a picture of Ray comforting Mariah, give me your email in your review and I'll send it to you.]  
  
End of Mariah's dream  
  
Estelle looked pissed off, "Well that may show that Ray cares for her, and she must like him if she dreams about him, but otherwise no help to me at all!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
Then she brightened up, 'Wait a minute! I saw it on T.V once in a Chinese show! It would totally freak them out, but they would get together in the end!' so, not thinking that they would be too embarrassed to speak to each other after what would happen, she went to the living room and carried out her plan.  
  
First she carried Ray to the room and placed him gently beside Mariah, 'Ah, they look so cute!' Then she put them in a position which made them look like they were hugging each other before going to sleep on the floor.  
  
'Ow...... the floor is sooooo hard, never mind, it will be worth it! I know! I'll cast a spell to make the floor soft!' Then she went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Mariah's scream woke them up, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
Hmm.......... Maybe Estelle went overboard but I love to make her pair those two up! Now don't forget 20 reviews for this extra long one or no chapter 8! And you'll never find out how Mariah and Ray reacted! 


	8. First Day At School

Arigatou! You made my wish come true! Actually I got 20 reviews yesterday but was too busy to write so I had to postpone it too today and got 21 reviews! I feel sooooo happy, arigatou gozaimasu! The next time, I want 26 reviews got it!? Or no Chapter 9 and Holy Molly is gonna die without it! For fulfilling my wish with one too many reviews you guys are going to get an extra looong chapter! Happy?  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[A/N]  
  
________After some time___________  
  
Do I really have to do this? Okay, disclaimer: I own whatever you don't see on T.V, read in comics, read in books and see in games (If there are any).  
  
****  
  
Chapter 8: First day at school  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mariah screamed. Estelle who had been awake since 6 am [I know, it is a bit early, but I wake up at 5:30 am for school okay!] just smirked knowing that her plan had worked beautifully.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson groaned and dragged himself to the girl's room and saw Ray and Mariah screaming like hell on her bed.  
  
"Huh?" Yamato had come to join him, "Hi Ray, *Yawn* what are you doing in the girl's bedroom? WHAT!? The girl's bedroom!?"  
  
"THE WHAT!?" The others yelled, including Kai and not Estelle. They looked around and saw Estelle making breakfast with a wide smirk on her face, in the kitchen.  
  
"Did you have something to do with this?" Yamato asked suspiciously.  
  
Estelle decided to feign innocence and spun up a tale, "What? I needed to go to the toilet at night and when I saw Ray there looking sooooo lonely without his girlfriend sleeping beside him I carried him to the room and put him beside Mariah. I had to sleep on the floor the whole night!" She gave a sob which did not deceive Ray or Mariah for an instance. They were just about to start strangling her when Yamato's father walked out of his bedroom.  
  
"Yamato, next time you have guests, remember to inform me and ask them to fight outside please." Then he went to his bathroom to wash-up blah, blah, blah.  
  
"Hmph." Ray let go of Estelle.  
  
"Ermmm, I made breakfast, while you guys were making out! Oops." She fell silent when Mariah and Ray shot her an evil glare.  
  
__________________  
  
After breakfast........  
  
"Okay! We need to enrol to your school today!" Estelle said.  
  
"But we haven't gone for school since we joined the Bladebreakers!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Don't be so lazy! It will do you good to learn some new things." Estelle retorted.  
  
________________________  
  
At Odaiba High School, Yamato's class..............  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
"Children! We have 7 new transfer students in our class today!"  
  
'Oh no, don't tell me they all got into my class,' I thought.  
  
The Bladebreakers and Mariah and Estelle came in. 'Ugghhh, I was right.' I thought miserably.  
  
"Hi Yamato................Chan!" Estelle called.  
  
"Oh so you know Mr. Yamato [I know they use san, sama whatever but Mr. sounds sooooo funny!]?" The teacher asked.  
  
Estelle nodded her head.  
  
"Okay then you can sit beside him." I closed my eyes and groaned.  
  
As Estelle passed my desk, a thought came floating to my mind.  
  
'You didn't have to sound so miserable when we came.' He frowned.  
  
'Remember what I told you about mind thoughts? You can send one back to me. It is quite easy.'  
  
"Mariah, you can sit behind Koushiro, Ray sit beside her."  
  
'Did you have anything to do with that?' Yamato's thought came floating towards her.  
  
'I didn't expect you to pick it up so quickly.'  
  
'Don't change the subject!'  
  
'*sigh* No I didn't have anything to do with it. The teacher probably saw Mariah clinging on to Ray's arm so he thought they were a couple. Isn't it sweet? The two lovebirds are together!' *Sweatdrop*  
  
"Tyson, sit next to Tai, Kai sit in front of him, and Max sit next to him, Kenny sit in front of Sora.  
  
"Okay!" Tyson, Kenny and Max chorused, Kai just gave a, "Hmph."  
  
"I think you will need a guide, so assuming you are staying together, I think I will appoint Yamato to guide you around the place, just in case you are not staying together, Tai and Koushiro will take care of you."  
  
At Yamato's House......  
  
"Chibimon, stop eating so much, please." Yokomon said.  
  
"No way! I'm hungry!" Yokomon gave up and went to the living room.  
  
"Huh? Max's digiegg is hatching! Hey Chibimon! Max's digiegg is hatching!"  
  
Back to school, recess time  
  
"Hi Yamato!" Jun jumped on him and squeezed his breath out of him.  
  
"Ow get off me you baka!" Yamato yelled from under Jun, while Tai and Koushiro stood at a side, snickering.  
  
"Can you go recess with me!? I won't take no for an answer!"  
  
"Help me please......" Yamato looked pleadingly at the rest. Estelle felt kinda sorry for him, but she found it very funny. "O....okay," she said, somersaulting over Jun's head.  
  
"Let go of him!" she yelled.(Estelle)  
  
"Who is she Yamato? I won't allow her to steal you from me!" (Jun)  
  
"Since when am I your boyfriend!?"(Yamato)  
  
'Do you really want to get rid of her?' Estelle asked telepathically.  
  
'Sure just do whatever you have to! I can't stand her!'  
  
'Fine then.' Estelle picked Jun up, shook her a few times to make her get rid of Yamato then left her hanging outside a window.  
  
"Whew, thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem, I can't stand flirts." Estelle replied coolly, "By the way, when are you going to gather all the digidestined? I have an important message to give to all of you."  
  
"Who is it from?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"What is the message?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll tell you after you get all the digidestined together so I won't have to waste my breath. It is a rather long story you know. Now, let's eat!" She rushed off to the canteen.  
  
"Wow, she really can eat, I haven't seen someone eat faster than me and Davis." Tai remarked as Estelle came back with a tray piled high with food and proceeded to consume it at a very fast pace.  
  
"How about us?" Kenny asked, "We don't have money from here you know."  
  
Estelle paused for a moment, "Don't worry, the currency here is the same as your world." Then she continued to eat.  
  
"But Mr. Dickinson payed for all our expenses ummm.... Estelle."  
  
Estelle sighed, "Then why didn't you say so?" and got some money out enough to feed the entire gang including Tyson.  
  
"Wow, we didn't know you had so much money." Max said [Thought I had forgotten Max and Kenny huh?]  
  
"Of course I had to use some magic." She replied. *Sweatdrop*.  
  
"May I join you guys, Tai?" A feminine voice called out. They turned around.  
  
"Oh it is Sora," Kenny said.  
  
"She is one of the digidestined. Oh, I nearly forgot Tai is too." Yamato said.  
  
"Ummm....sure!" Tai said blushing a bit, and Sora came over to join them.  
  
Estelle nudged Yamato, 'Looks like two little lovebirds.' Yamato sighed.  
  
Ray saw the look in Estelle's eye, he whispered quietly to Mariah, "I think she wants to pair Tai and Sora up."  
  
"Fine by me, as long as she forgets about us," Mariah whispered back.  
  
Estelle read their thoughts and smirked. 'Think I would forget so easily? Get real!' She moved over slightly to Mariah's side, forcing her to sit on Ray's lap and making her blush.  
  
"Estelle!"  
  
"What? I'm innocent!" Estelle protested.  
  
**** Okay! I'm finished! 7 damn pages! Happy? Could you guys give me a suggestion on what to write for my 2nd fanfic? Here are the options, 1: Ruroni Kenshin Sanosuke and Megumi. 2: CCS S+S, E+T. 3: Pokemon Misty and Ash. 4: The Slayers Filia and Xellos, Lina and erm... give me a suggestion! Gourry or Zelgaldis?  
  
I'll give you 2 days to submit your reviews.  
  
Poll: Which is your fave digimon pairing? 1: Tai and Sora (Great!)  
  
2: Takeru and Hikari (Marvellous!)  
  
3: Sora and Yamato (Yuck! Vomits on the floor)  
  
4: Davis and Hikari (Vomits on the floor and gets Estelle to kill Davis)  
  
5: Jun and Yamato (Gets Estelle to get rid of Jun) I don't think even Yamato deserves that kind of torture.  
  
6: Mimi and Yamato (Doesn't look to happy, poor Mimi)  
  
7: Joe and Mimi (Yay!)  
  
8: Ken and Yolei (Yay!)  
  
Don't forget, 26 reviews! Wait I'll change it to 30! 


	9. Jun Meets Her Match!

You guys didn't even give one little suggestion to what I should write! *Sulks in a corner* you guys better give me 31 review in my next chapter or no chapter 10! Since I updated my fic, you guys better start on yours! Give me some ideas on a new fic! And if you guys are worried I'll abandon this one, don't worry I love it too much, besides, someone needs to annoy Yamato, drive Jun bonkers and matchmake Tai and Sora, Ray and Mariah, T.K and Hikari and Ken and Yolei! Not that K/Y needs matchmaking. Yup! I'm Estelle! Just joking! She is just my favourite creation.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see on T.V  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
[A/N]  
  
__________After some time____________  
  
****  
  
Chapter 9: Jun Meets Her Match!  
  
"Yamatoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Out of nowhere, Jun appeared and jumped on Yamato.  
  
"My darling Yamato! Why didn't you help me when that nasty girl hung me on the window pane!?" She shot a glare at Estelle.  
  
'Help me Estelle!' Yamato screamed in his mind.  
  
'Just tell her you hate her, and she'll go away.' Estelle replied simply.  
  
'She won't! You don't know what a crazy maniac this girl is!' Yamato thought back frantically.  
  
'Just tell her! Don't forget to put a lot of hatred into your words so she won't doubt you, you idiot!' Estelle looked at Yamato through the sort of weird sleepy sort of eyes and continued eating.  
  
'Oh that's easy, I hate her! And could you stop eating and help me!?'  
  
"Oh Yamato? Could you go out with me tonight?" Jun asked sweetly.  
  
'Oh dammit! What should I say!?' Yamato thought frantically, "Ermmm.. no, I've got a date already.with ummm.Estelle!" He found himself saying.  
  
"Well cancel it! Surely I'm more important than that slut!" Jun yelled.  
  
"In the first place you aren't even important, in the second, Yamato hates you. Especially the way you keep on clinging to him and refuse to believe he hates you!" Estelle spoke up.  
  
"She is lying! Tell me she is lying, Yamato!" Jun yelled.  
  
"No she is right; in the first place, I hate you!" Yamato yelled back, oblivious to all the stares he was getting.  
  
"Yamato! I hate you!" Jun yelled, she glared at Estelle, "You'll pay for breaking up me and Yamato! We were getting along fine before you came!" Then she ran off.  
  
"Whoa, I can't believe your idea actually worked! Estelle, arigatou gozaimasu!" Yamato smiled.  
  
"What idea?" Tai asked.  
  
"I just told him to tell Jun that he hated her. That's all. This kind of girl is so vain, just telling her that the boy she has a crush on hates her, would make her pretty annoyed. But she would only believe it if the boy told her face to face, and if she knows he does not like anyone. So she won't think some "slut" came and stole "her boyfriend"." Estelle replied coolly. Hearing this, Mariah started giggling. Estelle gave her a glare.  
  
"What!?" She shot at Mariah.  
  
"Ha ha! Yamato told her that he was going on a date with you to avoid going out with Jun before trying your idea! You were too busy eating to listen!" She choked out.  
  
"He what!?" Estelle screamed turning a ghostly white and fainted.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Never mind about that," Kai said as he slowly ate his food, "We need to figure out what to do about Yamato and Jun. She'll come round in a while."  
  
"Kai, you're so heartless!" Max said. Kenny beside him picked up Estelle's handphone and began dialling.  
  
"Ummm.Kenny? What are you doing?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'm checking her address book to see if she has her Alice's number. We can call her to find out how to wake Estelle up." He replied.  
  
"Leave that to me, a bucket of cold water will do the trick." Yamato said hauling a bucket filled to the brim with ice and freezing cold water.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Mariah yelled, "You are just as cold- hearted as Kai!"  
  
Kai scowled, "Don't compare me with him!" He yelled.  
  
Just then, Kenny said, "Hello?" Everyone looked at him, "Erm.. Kenny, don't tell me you found out how to use that thing?" Tyson asked cautiously.  
  
Kenny took no notice of him and continued talking to the phone, "Hi is Alice there?" He asked.  
  
"Yah, this is Alice, what do you want? And who are you? Why are you using Estelle's phone?"  
  
Kenny was taken aback, "How do you know I'm using Estelle's phone?"  
  
"How?" she echoed, "Isn't it obvious? My handphone screen shows the phone number of the caller, and obviously I know Estelle's number!?"  
  
"Oh..anyway, this is Kenny, Estelle fainted, how do you wake her up?"  
  
"A bucket of cold water," was her only reply.  
  
Kenny was horrified, "But she'll fall ill or catch a cold or some thing!" He protested.  
  
"Excuse me! Estelle is a master swordsgirl and my teacher. Do you really think a bucket of cold water can hurt her!?" Alice retorted, "The second method is to get a boy to kiss her, but she would probably wake up and break every bone in his body. The third method would be to get an insect near her face, preferably a cockroach or a spider since she is terrified of them."  
  
Tyson grabbed the phone, "Then why didn't you tell us!? That is the best method!" he screamed ignoring everyone who was by now staring at their group.  
  
"Whatever, bye." Alice hung up the phone and started screaming with laughter.  
  
At Digicity..  
  
"What is it, Alice?" asked Mark.  
  
Alice answered between bursts of laughter, "I can't wait to see what Estelle will do to them when they put a spider or cockroach near her."  
  
Mark sat down beside her, "Then 'they' are gonna be in enormous trouble."  
  
Back to Odaiba High School..  
  
"Okay, let's go find a spider or cock.." Yamato began, but was cut off by a shriek from Estelle, "Ahhhh! Where is the spider!? I hate sp.spiders!"  
  
"Whoa, Estelle calm down, Alice told us to find a spider to wake you up that's all," Mariah said.  
  
"Damn that stupid f**king Alice, the next time I see her, she is gonna have her arms and legs broken!"  
  
At Digicity..  
  
"Uh oh... I'm in biiiigggg trouble now.." Alice whispered.  
  
Back to Yamato's Class...  
  
'Stupid maths problems.. I don't see how Estelle, Kenny and Yamato find them so easy that their scribbling all the answers down." (Tyson)  
  
'Heh, heh, these maths problems are sooooo easy, especially with Dizzi to help me." Kenny thought.  
  
'Hmph, too easy. What a waste of money to come here." (Kai)  
  
'I don't believe it! Estelle finished so quickly! It isn't fair!' (Mariah)  
  
'Poor Mariah, she never liked maths," Ray thought, "Hey Mariah, here are the answers!" he whispered when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
'La la la, let's see, If three friends go out for lunch, and we eat a plate of noodles each, and there are 100 bowls of noodles, how many will we eat? Hmmm...............the friends are, Max, Tyson and Kenny. Wait a minute! This problem isn't right! Tyson will eat all!' Max 'corrected' his worksheet, 'Okay, so the answer is...............0!'  
  
After finishing her problem sums, Estelle wondered what to do with them.  
  
'I can't believe it! She is folding her worksheet into paper aeroplanes, and throwing them towards the teacher!' (Yamato) [A/N I've done that before too!]  
  
"Estelle! What on earth do you think you are doing!?" The teacher rapped out sharply.  
  
"Passing up my homework," she replied calmly.  
  
"Then pass them up in order and neatly!" The teacher ordered.  
  
Estelle looked surprised, "But I am passing them up in order! And they aren't going all over the place! So it is considered neat!" She shot back.  
  
"....." for once the teacher didn't know what to say.  
  
__________________  
  
Ding dong, ding dong. School is over!  
  
Ray opened the door and stared inside with an open mouth.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Ray! What's going on!?" Estelle said impatiently.  
  
Ray struggled to speak, "A.apparently, someone destroyed Max's and my digiegg."  
  
"What!?" Estelle screamed. Suddenly, from the shadows, a Upamon and a Nyaromon.  
  
"Hello! So! Who's my digitrainer!? Yokomon and Demiveemon told us all about you! They said my trainer's name is Max!" Upamon said, bouncing around in a happy-go-lucky way.  
  
"Upamon! You forgot that Miniature Demiveemon evolved to Miniature Chibimon!" Nyaromon scolded then turned to the shocked group, "Hi! I'm Nyaromon! Yokomon said my digitrainer is Ray! Where is he!?"  
  
"Ummm.. I'm Ray and this is Max.." Ray said still feeling stunned.  
  
Upamon bounced up into Max's arms while he played with his digimon happily, Ray picked up Nyaromon who was a bit better behaved than Upamon.  
  
"Hey you know, my digimon is kinda cute!" Max said playing with his digimon happily.  
  
Chibimon and Yokomon walked up, "Tyson, I'm hungry! There isn't any food in the fridge left!" Chibimon complained.  
  
"What!? I just filled up the fridge this morning!" Yamato said.  
  
"It is because, Chibimon ate up all the food." Yokomon said dryly.  
  
"Argh!!!!!" Estelle screamed.  
  
****  
  
There! I tried to make it longer since I haven't updated for a while, but it is your own fault you didn't give me any ideas for another fic. 


	10. Estelle Wants To Learn To Beyblade?

I can't believe you guys! All I got was 29 reviews! This time, I want 34 reviews, or no chapter 10! Got that!? Hmph! As for the reason I haven't updated for so long, is because I'm on vacation and I just found out that this hotel has a computer!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
__________After some time__________  
  
(A/N)  
  
****  
  
Chapter 10: Estelle Wants To Learn To Beyblade!?  
  
"You stupid digimon! How could you eat up all the food!? Now I have to buy some more!" Estelle screamed into Miniature Chibimon's ear then stomped out of the room. Miniature Chibimon stared after her, "What did she expect me to do? Starve?" she asked blankly (A/N Should I pair Davis Chibimon with Tyson's Chibimon?) *Everyone falls on the floor anime style*  
  
'Where on earth did that stupid girl go to? Hope she doesn't get into trouble with the street gangs' Yamato thought.  
  
'Who are you calling stupid!? Besides, I can take care of myself easily! I only went to get some food, there I'm back!'  
  
"What!?" Everyone looked at Yamato, then Estelle walked in with ten bags of food.  
  
"The shopkeeper wasn't happy about being woken up in the middle of the night, but he probably was happy to have such a good customer," she said calmly, then went into the kitchen to cook.  
  
"Estelle hurry up! I'm starving!" Tyson and Miniature Chibimon yelled.  
  
"Quit yelling! I'm trying as hard as I can! And Miniature Chibimon gets no food because she ate too much!" Estelle hollered back.  
  
"What!?" Chibimon squeaked and fainted dead to the world on the ground. "You really deserved that you know, for being such a glutton," Yokomon commented.  
  
"Hey! Show some compassion!" Tyson yelled, as Yokomon turned her back and walked off, Kai smirked in a corner, 'At least that stupid girlish digimon knows how to annoy Tyson and his stupid digimon.'  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Estelle called. Everyone stared at the amount of food, except Tyson who leapt on the table and started eating while Chibimon sulked in a corner.  
  
"I have more food in the kitchen so I guess it is okay for me to eat more," Estelle said, and began consuming the food at such a fast rate she was faster than Tyson! (A/N I know it is really hard to believe but she was just shovelling food into her mouth like Lina!)  
  
_____________________  
  
"Chibimon! Don't you dare steal any food!" Yokomon said sharply when she saw Chibimon sneak off into the kitchen, "Bubble Bl.......ah, waste of time," she muttered and went on eating.  
  
'Looks like Kai's attitude is catching," Ray thought and Chibimon went on sulking in a corner.  
  
"Hey Kai! Can you tell your digimon partner to stop picking on mine?" Tyson asked angrily.  
  
"That's the same as telling him not to pick on you!" Kenny said, and everyone burst out laughing except Tyson, Kai, Yamato and Estelle who didn't know what was going on.  
  
After dinner.......  
  
"Hey Ray! You better tie yourself to the floor, in case Estelle decides that Mariah's bed is big enough for two!" Max joked. Ray and Mariah both turned bright red.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do that, as long as you teach me how to beyblade, or whatever you call it," she promised.  
  
"But there aren't any shops here so you can't get your own beyblade! Kenny said, "Besides, there aren't any beystadiums for you to practice in!"  
  
"Don't worry! I found Tyson's beyblade yesterday, and made a copy of it, then I modified its body."  
  
"WHAT!?" the Bladebreakers and Mariah screamed except (yet again) Kai.  
  
"Then I made a copy of the extremely simple looking launcher that he had," she continued oblivious to the stares she was getting, "And copied that dish like thing that he was using his beyblade in, I left it under the bed, come on, I'll show you."  
  
****  
  
I know it is extremely short, but I have no time to write a long one. I'm going back to Singapore by the 26th of December, midnight, and I'll try writing one by the 27th, okay? 


	11. Estelle Get's Her Bitbeast

I know I haven't updated for a while, arigatou for sending in your reviews, THIS CHAPTER BETTER HAVE 40! GOT THAT!? This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with digimon......well maybe a bit.....but mostly beyblade.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you saw before I started my fic, and if another fic comes out with a plot like this one......hmmm....maybe I should write a sequel with CCS and Pokemon or something like that...  
  
****  
  
Chapter 11: Estelle gets her bitbeast  
  
"Yawn, this is boring, all you do is watch the tops....I mean beyblades spin in a satellite dish, I mean beystadium." Estelle yawned.  
  
Kai got up, and launched his beyblade into the stadium and after a few seconds, Estelle's beyblade was knocked out of the beystadium. "Maybe that will teach you not to insult beyblade," he muttered and set down again.  
  
Estelle jumped up, "Hey cool! Teach me how to do that! Please, please, please, please, please!" she tugged at Kai's arm.  
  
"Argh! Get off! Look I don't want to waste my time and energy, plus you need a bitbeast to be a great beyblader, if you get one, I'll teach you all I know about beyblading okay?"  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Yah, yah."  
  
"Then I'll find one!" she announced jumping up and letting go of Kai's arm, "Ermmm......what is a bitbeast?" *Sweatdrop*  
  
___________________________  
  
"A bitbeast is the soul of the beyblade, some sort of spirit. Usually it is an animal or some sort of legendary beast." Kenny explained patiently.  
  
"I still don't understand," Estelle said. *Sigh*  
  
"Tell you what, Ray, show her your bitbeast and it's power, I give up explaining to her." Kenny said.  
  
"Can that be done in the morning? It is 11:00p.m and we're really sleepy. Luckily tomorrow's Saturday, there is no school."  
  
"Hai"  
  
___________________________  
  
*Toss, Turn* "Argh! I can't sleep!" Estelle sat up, and fetched Tyson's beyblade. She fingered the bitbeast in the middle of the blade then began to talk to it.  
  
'Dragoon, how could you live in a beyblade all your life with nothing to do?'  
  
'You know that before I lived in a beyblade, I was the spirit of a sword. Tyson captured me in his bitbeast, and besides, it is more fun here. I don't just sleep all the time, I wake up when Tyson is beybattling and get to fight.'  
  
'So where do I get a bitbeast?'  
  
'Depends, you need to prove yourself worthy of the bitbeast. Anyway, you should know you can't get the four animal gods anymore.'  
  
'Yah, watching the show, Fushigi Yugi was fun. But using magic to really live it was better. Why does Tyson call you Dragoon when you are obviously Seirruy, the blue dragon of the north?"  
  
'It is some sort of nickname and none of them know the four animal gods, Suzaku, Seirruy, Byako and Genbu.'[A/N No, Fushigi Yugi does not belong to me, but I just have to put in that part]  
  
'You know, it is really lonely around here without Swift Wind, Rainbow Wind, Skybell, Nightswift, Golden Star and Kunama around. Maybe I'll go back to the Digiworld and fetch them.'  
  
'I don't know what your friends will say if you bring 6 unicorns here.'  
  
'Never mind, they can transform into horses, besides, they'll be useful if I have to fight enemies here.'  
  
'Hey, at least you still have your six digimon with you.'  
  
'Yah, too bad the rule says you can't carry more than 6 digimon or I would have brought Veemon and Agumon. At least I've got Indigo(Gabumon), Seadramon, Patamon, Terriermon, Lightebidramon and Tailmon. I think I'll take a walk to the school, and get the unicorns.'  
  
'It'll be locked.'  
  
'Never mind, locks don't work on me, remember?'  
  
'Okay, and when you go to the Digiworld, say hi to Azulongmon for me.'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
Then she placed Dragoon back where she found it and went out.  
  
'Maybe I should wait till morning before going, it is so dark and cold, I know! I'll take a shortcut through the alley, there shouldn't be street gangs there right now.'  
  
Suddenly, something hard hit Estelle on the head, and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Heh, heh, looks like we caught a little girl, what do you think we should do with her? I dunno, let's wait for her to wake up."  
  
"Huh?" Estelle opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey! Adrian! I thought you hit her hard! Why is she awake so fast!?" The first guy yelled.  
  
"How am I to know? I don't know everything!"  
  
'Uh oh, looks like I was caught by a street gang, and it is 50-1! How'd I supposed to get out of this mess? I know! If any of you can hear me, come help me! I'm at the alley!'  
  
At Yamato's house  
  
Yamato sat up, "Huh? Then he saw Kai and Ray get up beside him, "Huh? Why are you yelling at me Estelle?" Tyson asked sleepily, before going back to sleep again.  
  
"Erm......Yamato? Did you just hear Estelle yelling for help?" Ray asked.  
  
'Of course you did! Go to the alley right away!'  
  
"What do you think happened?" Kai asked.  
  
"Some street gang, probably caught her........wait a minute! Estelle is supposed to be asleep! What is she doing outside!?"  
  
'Go check the room! You bunch of baka's!' Estelle screamed in her mind.  
  
"You could be more polite!" Ray said.  
  
'Would you be polite if you were captured by a street gang and they outnumber you 50 to 1!? I can't even get these stupid ropes off me because I don't have my sword!'  
  
"Okay, okay we believe you!" Yamato said.  
  
"I don't see why we have to help her, she is so annoying and good riddance of her," Ray said.  
  
'I heard that! Besides, how are you guys gonna get home without me?'  
  
"Oh no........quick! We need to save her," then they rushed out of the room after Ray.  
  
"Hey you stupid bunch of idiots! My friends will save me do you hear! Then you'll pay!"  
  
"And how do you expect to achieve that? We outnumber you 50 to 1, I guess we'll hold you for ransom. Then we'll see who pays, girl with a big mouth!"  
  
"How dare you call me big mouth!?" she yelled, as the guy stuffed a handkerchief into her mouth. Suddenly, a stone hit him.  
  
"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
"What?" The guy exclaimed  
  
"Ray now!" Kai ordered, Ray sprang towards Estelle and untied her.  
  
"Grrrr.....you'll pay!"  
  
"Okay, so we've already helped you, do you have some trick up your sleeve to get us out of this?" Yamato asked nervously while the gang surrounded them.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do!" Pulling out a small knife, it suddenly glowed, and she changed into a fighter's outfit something like Meilin's from CCS except her sleeves were normal and short, and she had a waistband, and pants underneath her skirt. She also had a Japanese sword strapped to her waist, a whip in her waist pocket and a couple of other items.[A/N If anyone wants a picture or example on how the costume looks like, I'll be happy to draw a picture and send it to you, but I can't guarantee it'll turn out great.]  
  
"Now you guys are gonna have a taste of my new attack, the Tiger Claw! I just made it up after seeing Ray's Drigger, but it should do the job."  
  
"Hah! You think you can take us on? Get real!" Adrian mocked her.  
  
"Grrrr......have a taste of my Tiger Claw attack! You guys are gonna be sorry you even messed with the Crystal Sword Slasher!" Then she proceeded to take them down.  
  
"I don't believe it! She just took down 10 of our gang with one attack! How did she do that?" Adrian gasped.  
  
"How can she have a Tiger Claw attack!?" Ray asked.  
  
'I feel so sleepy, I wish Swift Wind was here to take care of them, I can't let out my digimon cause they aren't from this world. Huh? What's with that glowing over there?'  
  
"Hey! What's going on!?" A gang member screamed. Then a gold unicorn with wings appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Suddenly, everyone started screaming,"Ahhhh! Ghost!" and ran off.  
  
"Wow, a gold unicorn, it's so beautiful. But I didn't know there were unicorns in this world." Estelle breathed. The unicorn nudged her pocket.  
  
"Huh?" She reached into her pocket and took out her beyblade. Then the unicorn touched the blade with it's horn and disappeared.  
  
"What on earth!? There is an engraving of a gold unicorn on my beyblade."  
  
Then the unicorn in her beyblade spoke, "I was a spirit, from another dimension trapped in this world. There were weapons like these there, and fellow spirits got captured in them. You are the only human who I will allow to capture me, and I sense that you aren't from this or my world. I have been here for a 10000 years, but I feel that you can travel to different dimensions. I hope you will help others trapped here find their way home....." Then it fell silent.  
  
"Wow, did you see that? Wait a minute, does this mean I've got my own bitbeast? Yeah! I've got my own bitbeast! Woo hoo! I'm gonna call you Shimmer!"  
  
Kai remained silent, "Don't you think we should figure out what your bitbeast meant? I mean, beyblades aren't weapons."  
  
"Didn't you hear Shimmer say she was trapped here 10000 years? That makes it at least 1000 years in your time and that is a long time. But who cares? I've finally got my own bitbeast! Yahoo! I could go on celebrating till dawn! She yelled.  
  
"Oh no," Yamato groaned, that means we won't get any sleep."  
  
"Of course, in the morning I'll go get Rainbow Wind, Swift Wind and Nightswift here."  
  
"The house isn't big enough for unicorns you know," Ray commented.  
  
"So? Be glad because I was planning to bring 6 unicorns! At least one of them is the smallest of all the unicorns."  
  
"Sigh, let's go back," *Yawn* (Yamato)  
  
****  
  
Estelle finally got her bitbeast, and don't forget! 40 reviews! By the way, should I pair Joe with Mimi, or Mimi with Yamato? Joe and Mimi was my idea for the pairing at first when I watched digimon, but someone came up with the idea Mimi and Yamato, so I don't know who to pair with, besides, I'll go with anything that stops Sora with ending up with Yamato. 


	12. Back to the Digiworld

I haven't been updating lately because of my Slayers fic, which I kinda am busy with, but here's the new chapter 12! You know, I'm sooooo desperate, to get Yamato away from Sora, maybe I could pair him with Jun! Then again, even a moron like him, shouldn't be tortured by Jun. But she is the only girl left.........I've decided to quit making it so detailed, and you'll probably be seeing a lot of *Sweatdrop* and all around.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 12: Back to the Digiworld  
  
"What!? You want us to go back to the Digiworld!?"  
  
"Yup, since Yamato, Koushiro and all the other digidestined are taking so long to gather, I thought we might as well go back and let me see my friends, and while we were at it, we could tell them the digidestined are totally hopeless, when one of their enemies are gathering power, they're just fooling around! Besides, I've gotten sick of waiting. When one of them is free, the rest are busy. I'm gonna get help."  
  
"How?" Yamato wanted to know.  
  
"Heh, heh, you'll see."  
  
"Hey! Estelle! Can I see Shimmer!?" Kenny yelled.  
  
*Glare*, "How many times must I tell you, you can't borrow Shimmer, and not interrupt me when I'm talking!?" She opened her laptop and took out a purple digivice, very similar to the old digidestineds. Then it suddenly transformed into a transparent purple D-3, and opened the digigate.  
  
"H.......how did you do that!?" Yamato asked, totally surprised.  
  
She sighed, "Give me your digivice," he passed it to her, and she transformed it into a transparent blue D-3. Then, after doing so, she transported herself into the Digiworld.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Yamato followed her.  
  
"Do you think we should follow?" Max asked.  
  
"Nah, I just want to sleep all day after last night," Ray replied.  
  
In the Digiworld.........  
  
"Estelle! Where are you!?" Yamato yelled, "Oh no, now I'm lost."  
  
"Hee, hee," Then a small unicorn and Estelle popped their heads out of the bushes, "Peek-a-boo!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamato yelled.  
  
"Your face is so funny! Ha ha ha!" Estelle laughed.  
  
*Glare* "That is not funny, baka!"  
  
*Glare back* "I'm not a baka! Idiotic, maniacal, moron!"  
  
"What did you say? I'm not that good at English."  
  
*Sweatdrop* "It is just another meaning for idiot maniac and moron."  
  
"Grrrr..........I hate you........." [Now why you know Jun is the only girl left, I'll be busy making Estelle and Yamato fight!]  
  
"Now, now, temper, temper!" Estelle waved one finger in front of Yamato's face, "hee, hee!" Then she ran off deeper into the woods.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
Estelle teleports herself back to the village with Rainbow Wind, "Bye." *Then starts laughing maniacally, "He'll never get back, now I won't have to put up with him anymore! C'mon Rainbow Wind, it's time to go to the fake world." [You know, Hikari and the others call it real world, and Estelle calls it fake?]  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh........ohhhhhhhhhhh.......ummmmmmm..........hi, Crystalia, am I in trouble again?"  
  
"Not only are you in trouble, this is the 10th time this month you've gotten someone lost in the woods, and the 100th time you've gotten into trouble, and you keep delaying telling them about the danger! Plus, you got a digidestined lost in the woods! You know our world could be in jeopardy this instance!?" Crystalia rapped out angrily [She has a bad temper].  
  
"You could defeat the enemy......" Estelle mumbled.  
  
"Of course not! You know my powers aren't strong enough to stop him! You and I lost all of it three years ago, using the digivices power to save the Digiworld! And you know they also need to complete the test to become guardians of the Stones! Crystal Guardian, and I'm already very calm while there is a war raging between the Light and Dark!"  
  
"That idiot deserved it, I can't bear to think about it if he becomes a fellow guardian. Oh the horror...."  
  
"Estelle Kurisutaru! [I know, Jap and English names sound weird] You jolly well go and find him now!"  
  
"You can't boss me around! You're the same age as me!"  
  
"I'm much more powerful, and it does not matter if we came here when we were 8 and have been good friends, or I had to ask you to help us travel back in time to choose the 2nd digidestined, now go!"  
  
"..............."  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I don't wanna go!" *Bursts into tears*  
  
"Stop crying," said a very familiar voice.  
  
Estelle looked up, "Arrrggghhh!!!!!!!! How did you get here!? Nooooooooo!!!!!! I'm doomed to be chased by an annoying boy who I don't like! Waahhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why are you crying? And I thought that there were other people, I heard voices."  
  
'Damn that Crystalia! She just disappeared!' "Ummm........that was Rainbow Wind and me silly! And she wanted me to find you! I don't want to find you! Waahhh!!!" *Starts to bawl*  
  
"Hey stop crying! The digimon or people if there are any, will think I made you cry or something," *Looks uncomfortable* "Here is a tissue, now stop crying."  
  
"Haaa.......hai, *sniffle* my friend Crystalia is going to come help me gather the digidestined okay? She wants to make sure that I finish my job," and Estelle smirked.  
  
The invisible Crystalia cursed Estelle under her breath.  
  
****  
  
Whew, that was long, anyway, I'll be having one of my pets in the next author's commentary, and those who like Slayer, please do me a favour and read my fic, pleeeaaassseee! I want 43 reviews the next time! 


	13. Ken is Kidnapped!

Authoress: Yahoo! I got 48 reviews! Arigatou Gozaimasu! *Mutters* stupid Jas............  
  
Nightswift: Stop your complaining, at least you got more reviews than you asked for.  
  
Authoress: Just to warn you guys, I'm changing my username to Crystalia.  
  
Nightswift: Just get on with the fic!  
  
Authoress: And sorry, I'm going to pair Jun with Chiw (Is that how you spell his name?) Joe's older brother. I think I'll get killed if I pair her with Tomato. *Sings* Yamato the Tomato! Okay Nightswift, I'll type. *Whispers* Stupid horse.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 13: Ken is Kidnapped!  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm here," Crystalia appeared with a frown on her face.  
  
Yamato gaped at her with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Yamato, meet Crystalia," Estelle said smoothly putting her hand under his chin and shutting it, "By the way, you look like a fish with it's mouth open."  
  
"How did she appear in front of us?' He demanded.  
  
"Oh, did I mention Crystalia and I could teleport? It is something we psychics are very capable of."  
  
"How do you do that! If I could do that, I'll never be late again!" Yamato said with stars in his eyes, something like what happens to Erika from Medabots when she has the chance of interviewing somesort of moviestar or something.  
  
Estelle brushed him aside, "Maybe I'll teach you when I have nothing to do, right now I need to talk to Crystalia."  
  
"Estelle, why does that boy's hairstyle look like a girl's?" Crystalia asked.  
  
Yamato blushed furiously, and Estelle, feeling sorry for him pulled out a comb, "Here, comb your hair, and get rid of the hair gel."  
  
"Thanks." [Yay! Yamato got rid of his stupid hairstyle!]  
  
"Oh, and Estelle, after you told me about those beyblades, and bitbeasts, I just had to get my own," then she held up a beyblade that was white, and had an attack ring like Drigger Slash, [If you guys don't know what Drigger Slash is, you either don't live in Singapore, or for those who do, you aren't true beyblade fans. I mean, it is known as the most powerful beyblade so far...........which isn't true. On top of that, it is all over Kids Central for goodness sake, everytime Beyblade is shown!] coloured gold and silver at the attack parts. Her bit beast was a purple wolf which had a gold diamond shaped jewel on it's head and was glowing light blue and gold.  
  
"Meet, Twilight Star," she said. [To whoever who thinks my names are dumb, the name Shimmer was stuck in my head for ages. The next time anyone says that, or gives me a flame, I'm not updating for a month! I have my new fic to attend to anyway, it is under Digimon. I gave up on my Slayers fic.]  
  
Estelle squealed, "KAWAII!!" Yamato and Crystalia sweatdropped.  
  
"Eh, heh, heh, I don't think it is my fault I like purple, white, blue and gold so much..........oh, and did I mention that yellow, and orange is such a nice colour too? There's also.............." *Chatters on* Yamato + Crystalia: *Facefault*  
  
"You guys, don't you think it is time to go back to Earth?" Crystalia asked, "I have a feeling there is trouble there."  
  
"Do we have to? I was having fun," Estelle whined, "Besides, what harm can come to them? We've only been away for 1 hour."  
  
"We still need to gather the digidestined. On Saturday, they're probably have nothing to do." Crystalia said 'camly'. Then she started to strangle Estelle, "OF COURSE WE NEED TO GO BACK! MALVOMYTISMON MIGHT BE PLANNING SOMETHING!"  
  
"Malvomytismon?" Yamato gasped. [Someone tell me if my spelling of Malvomytismon is correct, okay?]  
  
Crystalia turned to him, "I'll explain everything when we get back."  
  
In the 'fake' world.............  
  
Ding dong, Ding dong!  
  
"Who's making that racket?" Ray groaned as he dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the door, and looked out, "Oh, hi you guys."  
  
"Okay, so since we are all here, where are Estelle and Yamato?" Tai asked.  
  
"They went to the Digiworld and haven't gotten back yet," Ray said yawning.  
  
"Ray! Who's at the door?" Mariah called.  
  
"The digidestined!" Ray called back. Just then, a strange man [Okina] appeared from nowhere and snatched Ken.  
  
"Ken! Go Veemon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolves to! Ex-Veemon!"  
  
Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny and Mariah appeared at the door.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what? My digimon is Culumon and Kenny's is Dimon..........Ahhhh!!!! What's that ugly man doing, holding Ken hostage!?"  
  
"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled, releasing his beyblade, and Dranzer appeared, following his cue, the others also released their blades and summoned their bitbeasts. Taking the strange man by surprise, Kai easily snatched Ken back.  
  
"Shimmer! Rip that guy to pieces!"  
  
"Twilight! Do your stuff!" Two voices came from behind them, and they saw Estelle and an unknown girl send out their beyblades.  
  
"Shimmer! Whirlwind Torpedo!" Estelle yelled, and her beyblade started spinning in the air and created a miniature tornado shaped like an hourglass.  
  
"Twilight! Disable him!" And the strange man couldn't move.  
  
"Ex-laser!" But just as Ex-Veemon's attack was about to hit him, Mummymon and Arachnemon appeared and carried the man away.  
  
"Come back! You coward!" Estelle screamed.  
  
He laughed at them, "I've already got the seeds of darkness! I don't need him anymore!"  
  
"Seeds of Darkness?" Ken asked.  
  
****  
  
Okay, I'm sorry it isn't long, but I promise, after you guys give me a clue on whether to pair Estelle or Crystalia with Yamato, I'll write one that is over 5 pages! 


	14. Chapter 14 changed

Nightswift: Gomen, I haven't updated for a while, so on with the fic! Oh, and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! Yippee!!!  
  
Rainbow Wind: *Sweatdrops as she watches the chibified authoress run around in a sugar high mood.* Maybe she shouldn't have eaten so many sweets and pineapple tarts, not to mention pistachios, nuts etc.  
  
Dawn/Yoake-chan: I feel sick watching her eat.........  
  
Rainbow Wind: In that case, I'll continue the fic!  
  
Nightswift: Gong Xi fa cai, Xing nian kuai le, Wan shi ru yi, Shen ti jian kang, long ma jing shen, nian nian you yu, chang ming bai sui, yong yuan qing qun! *Runs around after receiving her hongbao from her reletaives*  
  
Rainbow Wind: *Sweatdrop grows bigger* The translation is, Wishing you a prosperous new year, happy new year, may all your wishes come true, may you have good health, and the spirit of the horse and dragon, may every year bring abundance, and you will live to a hundred and forever be beautiful! On with the fic! *Clears throat* Disclaimer: Nightswift does not own digimon or beyblade, neither does her counterpart in the real world outside the computer.  
  
Counterpart: *Reaches into the computer and grabs Nightswift* Did you have to make it so obvious!?  
  
Nightswift: *Stops dancing and wails* NOOOOOOOOO!!!! I don't own them! WAAHHH!!!!  
  
Rainbow Wind: Shut up you two, as I said, on with the fic.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 14: Explanations And The Beginning Of Really Evil Matchmaking!  
  
"Uhhh.........." Estelle stuttered.  
  
Crystalia shot her friend a look, and said, "Come inside, we'll explain."  
  
Koushiro placed his computer on the table, "I want to show you something before we talk." The computer began to glow and Gennai appeared.  
  
"GENNAI!?" All the older digidestined exclaimed except the new ones, and the Bladebreakers and Mariah.  
  
"Wow! I thought Gennai is some sort of old man or something, but he looks like a rock star!" Yolei squealed.  
  
"Hate to break this to you Yolei," Crystalia said smirking she turned to Gennai, "Remodified your body again? I guess you're finding the new spell useful huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Gennai, aren't you supposed to be an old man many years older than us?" Estelle joined in, "You're like many eons older than us."  
  
Gennai sweatdropped, "Do you have to make it so obvious?"  
  
Crystalia smirked, "But of course! I mean, you're many years older than us, and you should at least look like it."  
  
'Hmmm...........maybe I should just let them argue, that way Crystalia might forget to tell them that they become guardians after they defeat Malvomytisomon.'  
  
"Not a chance, don't forget I can read your mind, and besides, this information is important!"  
  
'Maybe I should matchmake Yamato and Estelle, then she will stop complaining........'  
  
Estelle read her thoughts and looked horrified, petrified in one, "NOOO!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE PURE EVIL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Crystalia, what the heck were you thinking before Estelle yelled at you?"  
  
Crystalia tried to look as innocent as possible and said, "Oh, nothing at all! She was screaming at the thought of Yamato being a guardian." At that point, Estelle fainted under the evil torture of Crystalia...........just joking, she started throttling Crystalia.  
  
"Stop fighting you two! Just explain okay!?"  
  
"Okay, okay!" They sat down at the table the digidestined were sitting at.  
  
Crystalia began, "Listen carefully cause I'm not gonna repeat this. 7 years ago, 3 years before any of you came to the Digiworld, it was shrouded in darkness. 6 digimon came together, with the help of Uncle Gennai, to summon humans from another world, a world called Earth. They meant to summon older children, those who could handle situations like that, unfortunately, only 6 eight year olds came. Two were given stones with great powers, while the rest were given gems, each according to its element. While back then, with the help of the digimon, and those they caught along the way, they could subdue the dark forces, they knew one day it would break out. So they created 8 crests, to choose those who would hold the rest of the stones, and travelled back in time to see who had the attributes of the crests, and were of a pure heart. However, not all went smoothly, one girl, whose stone held the greatest power, used it to stop the children from being deleted, and therefore, all her powers were lost, and she needed to grow in power once more. The children gave up their crests to protect the Digiworld, thus creating the 9th crest, the crest of Kindness. But after the evil broke in, the crests returned to the 1st digidestined, and new chosen children had to come in. Protecting the Digiworld without the ability to digivolve to the mega stage is no mean feat, so one last test awaits the former digidestined, to become the guardians of the stones. Go figure out yourselves by what I mean, but I do know, the final test is something you have fought before, and if you can't go through it, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray and Mariah will never get home, and three worlds, theirs, yours and the Digiworld, will merge fully together, and chaos will rule."  
  
Yamato asked, "Who are the 1st digidestined, and where can we find them?"  
  
Estelle smirked, "Sore wa himitsu desu, as if we'll tell you."  
  
"Estelle," Crystalia warned.  
  
"Uhhh..........okay! I'll tell you!" She took out a raindrop shaped crystal, and chanted, " I summon the four crests which I hold, and call forth Light to Hope and Knowledge!" The three crests sped back to their owners.  
  
"Where's the fourth one?" Crystalia asked.  
  
"Do I have to?" Estelle whined.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Okay, okay, Crest of Friendship, come forth!" It sped towards Yamato and went around his neck. Estelle looked extremely pissed off, "It isn't fair that my favourite crest had to go to such a annoying boy, a girl should have got it."  
  
Crystalia sweatdropped, but took out her eight pointed star and chanted, "I summon the four crests I hold, Courage to Love, Reliability to Sincerity, come forth!"  
  
'Is that the pairing of the older digidestined?' Yamato asked Estelle.  
  
'Yup! The pairing of the younger ones is Ken and Yolei!'  
  
*SWEATDROP*  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
"Okay, I'm listening."  
  
"Good," Crystalia cleared her throat, "You will use these crests to fight the final test, with the help of the younger digidestined, I wish you all luck."  
  
Koushiro stared at her, "You said the crests returned to the first digidestined, does that mean you and Estelle are the first?"  
  
Crystalia smirked, "Took you that long to figure it out. Gennai? When are you going to tell them?"  
  
"Fine, 3 years ago, when the digimon appeared in your world, people collected data to study them. We've been altering the data to make sure they don't use it for evil purposes, and there are dark towers all over the globe, we need your help to destroy them. So we planted chosen children all over the globe, they'll be waiting to help you. Here is Azulongmon's destiny stone it will make you stronger." The destiny stone turned into light and shot towards the digimon.  
  
"I feel strange............" Veemon and Wormon said. Estelle and Crystalia quickly tossed them outside.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for!?" (Davis)  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu," was their only reply.  
  
"Veemon digivolves to Ex-Veemon!"  
  
"Wormon digivolves to Stingmon!"  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE! Paldoramon! [I don't really know how to spell it] Paldoramon digivolves to! Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Now you guys know why they threw them out. Imperialdramon should be able to get you to your destinations in a couple of minutes," and Gennai disappeared.  
  
Estelle walked up to Mariah, Ray, Kenny, Tyson, Kai and Max and held out 6 crests, "I know I'm gonna regret this, but I have a feeling we're gonna need your help. Oh, and help me pray that the annoying brat over there," she jerked her thumb towards Yamato, "dies okay? Kai's crest is the crest of Impartiality, Maxy's is the crest of joy, Tyson's is the crest of teamwork, Mariah's is the crest of forgiveness, Ray's is the crest of peace, Kenny's is the crest of Wisdom. Hey! Not my fault we ran out of ideas!" She yelped, as Koushiro and Kenny glared at her.  
  
Somewhere in the mountains................  
  
"Master Okina, are you sure about the spell for killing that girl to be the only way to kill you? We should have used one of the digidestined."  
  
"No, that girl radiates a power, and a love for life, I'm sure she won't allow them to kill her."  
  
"Isn't her friend stronger than her?"  
  
"Maybe, but that depends, she'll get stronger with time, besides, her friend won't kill her." Then they start to do the crazy laughing all bad guys do when they have just thought up an evil plot.  
  
Somewhere on a wide open space............  
  
"See ya Crystalia!"  
  
"Don't worry about me! And I'll cook dinner for you all when you all get back!" Estelle turned green and vomited.  
  
"Goodbye Mum! Dad!"  
  
"Take care!" And all the other goodbyes as the digidestined, the Bladebreakers, Mariah and Estelle, flew off into the sky.  
  
"Why do you look so pale?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Can I buy takeaways tonight? Crystalia's cooking makes me feel sick, and I usually like anything."  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
****  
  
Rainbow Wind: I know it is one day too late to wish you guys a happy Chinese new year, but at least the authoress finally updated, Ja ne!  
  
Nightswift: *Runs around on sugar high* They're going? But I wanted to play hide and seek! *Starts to cry*  
  
Rainbow Wind: Just say bye okay? Oh, and notice the little review button down there? I'm sure it would stop the authoress from crying, so just move your cursor or mouse over it and click on it, remember the review button won't hurt you.  
  
Nightswift: Mouse? Where is mousey? 


	15. Explanations And The Begining Of Really ...

Nightswift: Gomen, I haven't updated for a while, so on with the fic! Oh, and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! Yippee!!!  
  
Rainbow Wind: *Sweatdrops as she watches the chibified authoress run around in a sugar high mood.* Maybe she shouldn't have eaten so many sweets and pineapple tarts, not to mention pistachos, nuts etc.  
  
Dawn/Yoake-chan: I feel sick watching her eat.........  
  
Rainbow Wind: In that case, I'll continue the fic!  
  
Nightswift: Gong Xi fa cai, Xing nian kuai le, Wan shi ru yi, Shen ti jian kang, long ma jing shen, nian nian you yu, chang ming bai sui, yong yuan qing qun! *Runs around after receiving her hongbao from her reletaives*  
  
Rainbow Wind: *Sweadrop grows bigger* The translation is, Wishing you a prosperous new year, happy new year, may all your wishes come true, may you have good health, and the spirit of the horse and dragon, may every year bring abundance, and you will live to a hundred and forever be beautiful! On with the fic! *Clears throat* Disclaimer: Nightswift does not own digimon or beyblade, neither does her counterpart in the real world outside the computer.  
  
Couterpart: *Reaches into the computer and grabs Nightswift* Did you have to make it so obvious!?  
  
Nightswift: *Stops dancing and wails* NOOOOO!!!! I don't own them! WAAHHH!!!!  
  
Rainbow Wind: Shut up you two, as I said, on with the fic.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 14: Explanations And The Beginning Of Really Evil Matchmaking!  
  
"Uhhh.........." Estelle stuttered.  
  
Crystalia shot her friend a look, and said, "Come inside, we'll explain."  
  
Koushiro placed his computer on the table, "I want to show you something before we talk." The computer began to glow and Gennai appeared.  
  
"GENNAI!?" All the older digidestined exclaimed except the new ones, and the Bladebreakers and Mariah.  
  
"Wow! I thought Gennai is some sort of old man or something, but he looks like a rock star!" Yolei squealed.  
  
"Hate to break this to you Yolei," Crystalia said smirking she turned to Gennai, "Remodified your body again? I guess you're finding the new spell useful huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Gennai, aren't you supposed to be an old man many years older than us?" Estelle joined in, "You're like many eons older than us."  
  
Gennai sweatdropped, "Do you have to make it so obvious?"  
  
Crystalia smirked, "But of course! I mean, you're many years older than us, and you should at least look like it."  
  
'Hmmm...........maybe I should just let them argue, that way Crystalia might forget to tell them that they become guardians after they defeat Malvomytisomon.'  
  
"Not a chance, don't forget I can read your mind, and besides, this information is important!"  
  
'Maybe I should matchmake Yamato and Estelle, then she will stop complaining........'  
  
Estelle read her thoughts and looked horrified, petrified in one, "NOOO!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE PURE EVIL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Crystalia, what the heck were you thinking before Estelle yelled at you?"  
  
Crystalia tried to look as innocent as possible and said, "Oh, nothing at all! She was screaming at the thought of Yamato being a gurdian." At that point, Estelle fainted under the evil torure of Crystalia...........just joking, she started throttling Crystalia.  
  
"Stop fighting you two! Just explain okay!?"  
  
"Okay, okay!" They sat down at the table the digidestined were sitting at.  
  
Crystalia began, "Listen carefully cause I'm not gonna repeat this. 7 years ago, 3 years before any of you came to the digiworld, it was shrouded in darkness. 6 digimon came together, with the help of Uncle Gennai, to summon humans from another world, a world called Earth. They meant to summon older children, those who could handle situations like that, unfortunately, only 6 eight year olds came. Two were given stones with great powers, while the rest were given gems, each according to its element. While back then, with the help of the digimon, and those they caught along the way, they could subdue the dark forces, they knew one day it would break out. So they created 8 crests, to choose those who would hold the rest of the stones, and traveled back in time to see who had the attributes of the crests, and were of a pure heart. However, not all went smoothly, one girl, whose stone held the greatest power, used it to stop the children from being deleted, and therefore, all her powers were lost, and she needed to grow in power once more. The children gave up their crests to protect the Digiworld, thus creating the 9th crest, the crest of Kindness. But after the evil broke in, the crests returned to the 1st digidestined, and new chosen children had to come in. Protecting the digiworld without the ability to digivolve to the mega stage is no mean feat, so one last test awaits the former digidestined, to become the guardians of the stones. Go figure out yourselves by what I mean, but I do know, the final test is something you have fought before, and if you can't go through it, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray and Mariah will never get home, and three worlds, theirs, yours and the Digiworld, will merge fully together, and chaos will rule."  
  
Yamato asked, "Who are the 1st digidestined, and where can we find them?"  
  
Estelle smirked, "Sore wa himitsu desu, as if we'll tell you."  
  
"Estelle," Crystalia warned.  
  
"Uhhh..........okay! I'll tell you!" She took out a raindrop shaped crystal, and chanted, " I summon the four crests which I hold, and call forth Light to Hope and Knowledge!" The three crests sped back to their owners.  
  
"Where's the fourth one?" Crystalia asked.  
  
"Do I have to?" Estelle whined.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Okay, okay, Crest of Friendship, come forth!" It sped towards Yamato and went around his neck. Estelle looked extremely pissed off, "It isn't fair that my favourite crest had to go to such a annoying boy, a girl should have got it."  
  
Crystalia sweatdropped, but took out her eight pointed star and chanted, "I summon the four crests I hold, Courage to Love, Reliability to Sincerity, come forth!"  
  
'Is that the pairing of the older digidestined?' Yamato asked Estelle.  
  
'Yup! The pairing of the younger ones is Ken and Yolei!'  
  
*SWEATDROP*  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
"Okay, I'm listening."  
  
"Good," Crystalia cleared her throat, "You will use these crests to fight the final test, with the help of the younger digidestined, I wish you all luck."  
  
Koushiro stared at her, "You said the crests returned to the first digidestined, does that mean you and Estelle are the first?"  
  
Crystalia smirked, "Took you that long to figure it out. Gennai? When are you going to tell them?"  
  
"Fine, 3 years ago, when the digimon appeared in your world, people collected data to study them. We've been altering the data to make sure they don't use it for evil purposes, and there are dark towers all over the globe, we need your help to destroy them. So we planted chosen children all over the globe, they'll be waiting to help you. Here is Azulongmon's destiny stone it will make you stronger." The destiny stone turned into light and shot towards the digimon.  
  
"I feel strange............" Veemon and Wormon said. Estelle and Crystalia quickly tossed them outside.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for!?" (Davis)  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu," was their only reply.  
  
"Veemon digivolves to Ex-veemon!"  
  
"Wormon digivolvs to Stingmon!"  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE! Paldoramon! [I don't really know how to spell it] Paldoramon digivolves to! Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Now you guys know why they threw them out. Imperialdramon should be able to get you to your destinations in a couple of minutes," and Gennai disappeared.  
  
Estelle walked up to Mariah, Ray, Kenny, Tyson, Kai and Max and held out 6 crests, "I know I'm gonna regret this, but I have a feeling we're gonna need your help. Oh, and help me pray that the annoying brat over there," she jerked her thumb towards Yamato, "dies okay? Kai's crest is the crest of Impartiality, Maxy's is the crest of joy, Tyson's is the crest of teamwork, Mariah's is the crest of forgiveness, Ray's is the crest of peace, Kenny's is the crest of Wisdom. Hey! Not my fault we ran out of ideas!" She yelped, as Koushiro and Kenny glared at her.  
  
Somewhere in the mountains................  
  
"Master Okina, are you sure about the spell for killing that girl to be the only way to kill you? We should have used one of the digidestined."  
  
"No, that girl radiates a power, and a love for life, I'm sure she won't allow them to kill her."  
  
"Isn't her friend stronger than her?"  
  
"Maybe, but that depends, she'll get stronger with time, besides, her friend won't kill her." Then they start to do the crazy laughing all bad guys do when they have just thought up an evil plot.  
  
Somewhere on a wide open space............  
  
"See ya Crystalia!"  
  
"Don't worry about me! And I'll cook dinner for you all when you all get back!" Estelle turned green and vomited.  
  
"Goodbye Mum! Dad!"  
  
"Take care!" And all the other goodbyes as the digidestined, the Bladebreakers, Mariah and Estelle, flew off into the sky.  
  
"Why do you look so pale?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Can I buy takeaways tonight? Crystalia's cooking makes me feel sick, and I usually like anything."  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
****  
  
Rainbow Wind: I know it is one day too late to wish you guys a happy chinese new year, but at least the authoress finally updated, Ja ne!  
  
Nightswift: *Runs around on sugar high* They're going? But I wanted to play hide and seek! *Starts to cry*  
  
Rainbow Wind: Just say bye okay? Oh, and notice the little review button down there? I'm sure it would stop the authoress from crying, so just move your cursor or mouse over it and click on it, remember the review button won't hurt you.  
  
Nightswift: Mouse? Where is mousey? 


	16. A New Matchmaker?

Nightswift: Gomen, I updated so late, I haven't had any time, so much school work and all…hardly enough time to read fanfics… Anywae, I've gotten my wish! From now on, I want 10 reviews per chapter and no less.

Rainbow Wind: Your reviewers are gonna kill you for that….

Nightswift: Nope, oh, and I've just covered up the story holes for the other chapters! Go read them, there are important and minor changes! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAINBOW WIND RUINED MY FIC! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WRITING IN MY PLACE! Oh, and I'll just like to clarify this with you guys, I used to be Estelle, until someone here, *Shoots a look at Rainbow Wind* decided to make Crystalia an evil matchmaker. So, from now on, I am whichever evil matchmaker is at work, oh, and I was thinking of a sequel to which, I will add another matchmaker. *Sweatdrop*

Estelle: Ohayo! I'm here to listen to the fic! And I'm going to make sure there is R/M in this one! YAY! *Dances around on sugar high* Disclaimer: Nightswift does not own Digimon, Beyblade or Fushigi Yuugi, but most unfortunately, she owns Crystalia, me, Alice, Lucy, Mark, Jack and Lightebidramon and its different stages also her other OCs, poor us…

Nightswift: WHAT DO YOU MEAN POOR YOU!? AT LEAST I DON'T TORTURE YOU MUCH!

Estelle: Notice the word 'much'? To her, a little means a lot L poor us…

Nightswift: GRRR…

****

Chapter 15: A New Matchmaker?

"Okay, let's see, there are a countries we need to head for, I suggest we split up into groups to handle this. I'll provide the transport to those countries, Hong Kong, China, India, Africa, Indonesia, New Zealand, Thailand, France, Australia, America and England."

'Okay, you guys,' she thought sending a mind thought to Tyson, Kenny, Max, Kai, Yamato, Koushiro and Cody, 'Come over now! I have an urgent message to give to all of you!'

They came over, "Whatsup?" Yamato asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thought you guys might want to help me pair your friends up." They facefaulted.

"CAUSE IF YOU DON'T…………I hope you guys can take a beating from me and still live to tell the tale…….."

They gulped and agreed, except for Kai.

"KAI?"

"Fine, I'll help you, but you owe me," he walked off, with Estelle growling at him from behind.

Flashback

"Kai, do you think it would be interesting to pair Estelle and Yamato up?" Crystalia asked.

"Waste of time."

"Come on! Besides, what if Estelle decides to pair you up?"

"Who can she pair me up with?"

"I don't know, but I could pair you two up….."

Kai's eyes shot open, "Okay! I'll help you!"

End of Flashback

Kai sighed lying down on the back of Imperialdramon, 'Stupid Crystalia, she just had to blackmail me, but I guess…….she's not that bad……….." He fingered the video camera she had given him to record anything that happened to use to blackmail them and began to smirk.

"OKAY! EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!!!" Estelle yelled, "We're gonna split up into groups of 4 to tackle each country! T.K, Hikari, Yolei and Ken will be in one group, Mimi, Joe, Max and Tyson will be in one group, Mimi will join you guys at America, Tai, Sora, Koushiro and Kenny are in one group, Davis and Cody will join T.K's group, and Ray, Mariah, Kai and I will be in one group. Did I miss anybody?"

"Yamato will join our group," Kai said.

"Huh? OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM! WHY THE CRAP HE HAVE TO BE IN OUR GROUP!? WHY CAN'T HE BE IN ANOTHER GROUP!?"

Estelle pulled Cody, Yolei and Ken into a corner, "Cody you'll be in charge of keeping Davis away from Hikari. Yolei, Ken do me a favour and help pair those two up, okay?" she whispered.

"OF COURSE!" Yolei squealed in excitement.

"SHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, that is settled, so we'll be discussing on where our groups will go right?"

Yolei and Ken walked off, "CODY! Try and pair those two up okay?" Estelle asked in an urgent whisper.

"Okay."

"What do you think those two were talking about?" Yolei asked Ken suspiciously.

"Probably how to keep Davis away from Hikari." Yolei burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey guys, what's up? Why is Yolei laughing so much?" Hikari asked walking up.

"Uh…………nothing…….."

"My group will go to China, Hong Kong and New Zealand," Estelle began.

"Whew, saved."

"Joe's group will go to America, England and Australia, Tai's group will go to France, Indonesia and Thailand, Hikari's group will go to India and Africa since they are the youngest group. As for transport, Hikari's group will take Imperialdramon, I'll teleport my group there, Sora, mind if I borrow Biyomon?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Hang on a sec, stand in front of me," Estelle concentrated on her inner energy and digivice for a minute, "By the power of the guardian of the crest of love and fire, I command Biyomon, to digivolve to its Mega form! PHOENIXMON!"

"Biyomon warpdigivolves to! Phoenixmon!"

"Wow, since when could you digivolve Biyomon?"  
  


"As long as the trainer is there, so I can use him or her as a catalyst. As for Joe's group, Tyson, lend me your beyblade."

"Huh? What for?"

"Never mind, I dun have all day!"

"Why?"  
  


"ARE YOU GONNA HAND IT TO ME OR NOT!?" Estelle yelled into Tyson's ear.

"Okay, okay," Tyson handed Dragoon over, looking kinda freaked out.

Everyone stared, "What?" Estelle asked.

"Nothing, you just have a really loud voice."  
  


"You looked like a dog trying to eat Tyson up!" Max laughed.

"Oh……-_-…….nevamind! Let's get this show on the road!" Estelle held out Dragoon.

"Seirryu[I seriously can't spell it's name], Blue Dragon of the East, head my call. NOW GET YOUR FAT ASS HERE QUICK, OR YOU ARE SO DAMN DEAD!"

Dragoon appeared out of the beyblade in a flash, 'That was no way to call a god.'

'Hey! I can hear him in my mind!' Tyson thought. Erm…..the rest all could hear him too.

"Yah, yah, can we get going? Seirryu, I want you to transport Tyson, Max and Joe to America, when their done there, transport them to England, then Australia okay?"

'Do I have to? I want to take a nap and have some snacks.' Everyone sweatdropped except Tyson.

"Hey, you like food too? Good for you!" Tyson said cheerfully.[Okay, okay, I admit I'm portraying him as a brainless idiot here, I dunno how else too!]

Estelle glared at both of them, "IT IS EITHER YOU DO THAT, OR I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT OR DAY!"

Dragoon thought for a moment, 'What are the odds of me beating you?'

"-_- 0 to a 100."

'Didn't you lose all your powers?'

"I have my bitbeast, Alice, Lucy, Mark and Jack and my digimon on my side."

'Can't you just ask Dranzer?'

"No, Suzaku is Kai's bitbeast, and he isn't going along with them."

They had a glaring war for a few minutes, then Dragoon sighed, 'How much food, are you gonna give me for this errand?'

"Around a 100 000 burgers."

'Let's see……a 100 000 burgers should last me for……….'

"2 days! Take it or leave it?"

"Oh fine, I'll take it."

Kai tapped her arm, "Food?"

"Oh, when, I get Seirryu to run errands for me, I pay him by giving him food, he is the easiest to bribe, on the other hand, I gotta make Suzaku stronger if I want him to run errands for me, and I don't want him to become stronger than me, while for Byako, the bad tempered guy, just won't agree but sooner or later he'll get tired of me whining in his ear, and not letting him get any sleep, so he'll do as I say, Genbu is so good natured, he'll do anything for me."

"Whoare Seirryu, Suzaku, Byako and Genbu?" Mariah asked.

"Oh, Seirryu is Dragoon, Suzaku is Dranzer, Byako is Drigger and Genbu is Draciel."

"Where did you get those weird names from?" Max asked.

"Erm…from Fushigi Yuugi? A show my friend introduced me to…heh. Their my nicknames for them…besides, those are the names for the four animal gods right?"

"…….."

"Erm…..whateva, let's just get going!" With that, Estelle, Yamato, Kai, Ray and Mariah levitated off the ground and disappeared.

Somewhere in Bejing, China…

[A/N Just to tell u guys, from this part onward, the story is following my storyline, because I missed the part where they had to travel across the world, unless I remember to watch the tape soon]

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MORE CONSIDERATE AND MADE SURE THE OTHERS LEFT SAFELY BEFORE YOU WENT OFF!" Mariah snapped at Estelle.

"Then that just wouldn't have been me," she replied, "Since when am I considerate?"

"You could have at least tried!"

"Mariah, I don't think Estelle even knows what trying to be considerate means." Ray said.

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"You guys," Yamato intervened, seeing a fight was about to break out, "We should be looking for the other chosen children right?" They stopped fighting for a moment.

"Would you guys stop talking?" Kai asked, "Take a look around you!"

"Huh?" Estelle looked around, they were surrounded by Black Tyranomon, "Oh….no….."

"Estelle…..you can get rid of them right?" Mariah asked, her voice shaky.

"Run, I'll distract them," Estelle muttered back to her.

"We can't leave you here!" Yamato yelled at her.

"Yah! We can take care of those digimons!" Nyaromon  yelled at her, pouting.

"Yes you can, and you will! HEY LITTLE TYRANOMON! YOU MAY SEEM BIG AND STRONG, BUT YOU'RE JUST WEAKLINGS!" she pulled a face at the Black Tyranomon and ran off, taunting them. The Tyranomon growled and ran after her, but two stayed behind.

'Oh crap, some didn't follow! I need to think of a way to get them all away from the rest!'

Kai analysed the situation quickly, "Ray and Mariah can stay here to fight the monsters, whatever you call them, Yamato, let's go help Estelle."

"Right!" They ran to Estelle's direction.

'I hope they can protect themselves….'

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF THESE MONSTERS!?" Mariah screamed.

"Don't worry, Ray, I'll protect you and your girlfriend!" Nyaromon piped up.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I don't think Culumon is in the shape to battle Ray."

"Never mind!" Nyaromon jumped out of Ray's arms, "NYAROMON TO THE RESCUE!"

"……….."

'But even if we have Nyaromon to help us fight, we definitely can't win against these monsters,' Ray thought, worried.

'I just hope Nyaromon makes it,' Mariah thought.

"COME ON YOU OVERGROWN LIZARDS! YOU'RE NOT SO TOUGH!" Nyaromon yelled bravely at the Black Tyranomon. The Tyranomon growled and charged at Nyaromon.

"Bubble blow!" The attack had no effect on the monsters, and Nyaromon was thrown into the dust.

"NYAROMON! Go Driger!" Ray yelled trusting his bitbeast to take care of the monsters as he and Mariah ran to help Nyaromon.

"Sorry Ray, I couldn't help you…"

"Don't say that, you gave it your best shot."

"Yah, Nyaromon, those overgrown Lizards, were too much for us, even if I tried, I couldn't beat them," Mariah said. A tear fell from their eyes and fell onto Nyaromon, mixing together.

"Kruu?" Suddenly, Drigger spun back to Ray, and both his digivice and Drigger started to glow.

E_V_O_L_O_U_T_I_O_N

"Huh?"

"NYAROMON SPIRIT WARPS TO! BAIHUMON!" Lights flashed as Nyaromon digivolved to Salamon, and Drigger was summoned and his light covered Salamon, transforming him into a digimon very much like Drigger, except he had a ring on his tail.

"Baihumon?" Mariah whispered.

"It is like Drigger and Nyaromon digivolved together," Ray breathed.

"Kruu! ^_^"

Baihumon yawned and glared at the Black Tyranomon.

"Ray, Baihumon looks very angry…" Mariah whimpered as she cuddled up to him…okay, more like clutched him for dear life, but isn't it much nicer that she cuddled up to him?

"Note to self, never wake a sleeping tiger," Ray said, who was having a heart attack with Mariah clutching him so close to her. He could feel her soft hair brushing against his chin. Culumon just stared up at them, "What are they doing, Kruu?"

[Estelle: MAKE THEM KISS ALREADY!]

Baihumon growled, and charged at the Tyranomon, "Tiger Claw!"

"T…the Tiger Claw? But t…that's Drigger's a…attack…" Ray whispered. Mariah didn't answer, "Mariah?" Ray poked her with one finger.

"She's fallen asleep, Kruu," Culumon told him.

"Oh….." *EXTRA LARGE SWEATDROP* and averted his attention back to the battle.

The Black Tyranomon combined their strength and drove Baihumon back, but Baihumon landed on his feet and used Tiger Claw to defeat them.

"Baihumon! De-Spiritvolves to! Salamon!" Baihumon yelled as he changed back to Salamon, Nyaromon's evolved form.

Ray stared in shock, "Where's Nyaromon?"

"I'm Nyaromon's evolved form, I kinda spirit warped, which means I digivolved before spirit digivolving."

"I understand, I guess, we'll ask Estelle when she gets back."

Salamon spotted Mariah sleeping, still clutching Ray, in Ray's arms, "You two look cute together."

"Shaddap" Ray adjusted Mariah's position, so she would stop clutching him, but she just snuggled down happily, hugging him. Ray had trouble breathing, and he didn't think it was because Mariah was strangling him.

"Wa! Ni de da er shou zhen bang wo! (Wow! Your digimon are really cool!)" A young boy ran up to him, he took one look at them and said, "Na ge nu hai zi shi ni de nu pen you ma? (Is that girl your girlfriend?)"

"NO!" Ray exploded, Mariah stirred, afraid of waking her up, he fell silent.

"What did he say Ray?" Salamon asked.

The boy converted his speech to English, fumbling a bit, "I said, That girl is your girlfriend or not?"

Of course she is his girlfriend! He's just too shy to admit it!" Salamon told the boy cheerfully.

'Man, even my digimon is turning against me!'

"Erm, you are one of digidestined who are supposed to help us get rid of the dark towers?  You have digivice, and digimon."

"Erm…yah, but our friends distracted the rest of the Black Tyranomon, so we have to wait for them to get back."

"Okay, let's go to my house to wait for them. My name is Ye Zong En [That is my bro's name, I couldn't think of anything else!]

"Erm yah, I hope Estelle can find us…" Culumon, Salamon and Ray, followed the boy back to his house.

[Estelle: That's it! I'm taking over the fic! *Kicks Nightswift and Rainbow Wind out of the way and knocks them unconscious]

"OY! Xiao Ling! Wo men yao deng ta men hui lai, ta men de Da er shou zhen bang wo!" (Xiao Ling! We have to wait for the others to come back, their digimon are so cool!) After they walked in, Salamon and Culumon started playing catch to pass the time. [Estelle: You'll see why…heh]

"Do you have a mattress for Mariah to sleep on? She's getting heavy."

"Wat you say? Me no understand."

"Ni you mei you yi ge chuang ge wo de pen you tang xia ma? Ta hen zhong."

"Zai na ge fang jian li," the boy replied as he pointed to the left door. (In that room)

"Sie sie(Thank you)," Ray walked into the room, but tripped over an sleeping cat, and they landed with Mariah on her back and Ray right on top of her with their faces only a few centimetres away from each other. Mariah opened her eyes, and their faces immediately turned a bright red colour.

"RAY!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" *SMACK!* Then Salamon ran in, with Culumon running after him and not seeing them, he accidentally ran over Ray's head…

As their lips met, Mariah thought, 'Mmm…his lips are so warm……'

As for Ray, 'Wow… Mariah is gonna kill me!'

****

Estelle: Ooh…I'm evil, leaving you guys not knowing what happened like that, HEY! I JUST TYPED OUT 9 STINKING PAGES! SO SHUT UP!


	17. Kisses and Couples, Oh My!

Nightswift: *Laughs nervously* Okay...be calm......I didn't mean to lay off the fic for so long... Eep!  
  
Rainbow Wind: Can I help killing you?  
  
Nightswift: *Glares at her evil muse* No!  
  
Rainbow Wind: Why? *Whistles innocently*  
  
Nightswift: Or...there won't be any candy for you! Because I buy the candy! And because the story can't continue!  
  
Rainbow Wind: WAHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I want candy!  
  
Nightswift: Anywae....where's Estelle anyway?  
  
Rainbow Wind: Last I saw of her, Ray and Mariah were gagging her and dragging her out.  
  
Nightswift: oh...okay! *Gigglez* Anywaez, on with the ficcie!  
  
Disclaimer: WAHH!!!!!!! Do I really have to do this!? I don't own digimon or beyblade *Sniffles sadly* oh and btw, last time, for a new matchmaker!? There was a mistake, you guys didn't get to see how Baihumon appeared, so please go read it again...gomena!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 17: Kisses and New Couples, Oh My!  
  
"Come on you stupid monsters!" Estelle yelled happily getting into the momentum. [Dun ask me why she's so happy lol] She made a couple of silly faces at them and snickered as they growled angrily at her.  
  
"Haha, what sillies you are, can't even catch little old me?" She giggled insanely and then screamed as one of them scooped her up and prepared to eat her. She struggled in it's grip for awhile and sagged her head.  
  
"Eww.......it's mouth is gonna stink.......thank goodness it's wide enough for me to call Lightebidramon in there to bust my way out........"  
  
Just then, two voices called out, "Gabumon!"  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
"Go!" They called together.  
  
Yamato and Kai had caught up with them.  
  
"HEY! WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!?" Estelle yelled at them, "I'M ABOUT TO GET EATEN HERE AND ALL YOU TWO DO IS TAKE YOUR TIME!"  
  
Yamato muttered, "How ungrateful....." His digivice flashed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Come on Metal Garurumon!" Estelle cheered happily.  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolves to! Metal Garurumon!"  
  
Metal Garurumon leaped into the fray and beat the crap out of the monsters in a second. Estelle began falling quickly and Kai seeing this, pushed Yamato to go catch her and whipped out the camera quickly. [-_-;; Not very Kaish...i know......]  
  
BAM  
  
Estelle landed on Yamato softly and lay there for a bit before getting up.  
  
"Oww....." Yamato moaned softly, and glared at Kai, "What was the meaning of pushing me!?"  
  
Kai had hidden his camera already and opened his eyes, "Well, she needed someone to catch her didn't she?"  
  
"Then you could've caught her yourself!"  
  
"Oh no, it's a waste of my energy......YEOWCH!" Estelle forced Kai on the ground and snarled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A WASTE OF YOUR ENERGY!?" She fumed.  
  
"Uhh........heh............."  
  
She got off Kai, walked over to Yamato and squatted down, "Thanks for helping me," she helped him up, "You okay?" [In case you guys haven't realized, Kai is taping all of this and he'll hide it when he needs to and I won't bother putting that in. And dun forget to reread chapter 15!]  
  
"I guess..........but man the ground was rough.................." Yamato replied.  
  
Estelle laughed, "Okay then," She put out her hands and began chanting in a strange language. Her hands glowed bright blue and Yamato was enveloped in a bright blue light.  
  
"Huh? I dun feel painful anymore..........."  
  
"Heh, it's a simple spell really."  
  
"Cool! Can you teach me?"  
  
"If you wanna, you must have magical powers to be a guardian after all," They began discussing magic enthusiastically and didn't notice Kai going through his footage.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"None of your business, just a favor for a friend."  
  
Biyomon flew up and looked at the film, "Hey, I didn't know you were a matchmaker too!"  
  
"Nah, Crystalia forced me to......."  
  
Biyomon thought back about the lessons Crystalia and Estelle had forced her into before she died and had to return to an egg, 'Ooh.......maybe Kai and Crystalia would be a good pair....." She snickered at the thought and went infront to discuss it with Estelle.  
  
"Estelle-sama, Estelle-sama! I have something to tell you!"  
  
Estelle looked up annoyed, "Oh Biyomon, please shush please, we're discussing something important."  
  
Biyomon flew back pissed off, 'Well that sure went well...........hmph, I'm not gonna tell her, I'll just get the rest of the digimon's help.'  
  
As they neared the spot, they saw a young boy waving to them.  
  
"Huh? Where's Ray and Mariah?" Estelle wondered.  
  
The boy ran up to them, "Wo de ming zi shi Ye Zong En, ni men de pen you zai wo de jia xiu xi" [My name is Ye Zong En, Your friends are at my house resting.]  
  
"Really?" Estelle asked.  
  
"Yes, me will take you there."  
  
Yamato tapped Estelle's arm lightly and asked, "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that his name is Ye Zong En and Ray and Mariah are at his house," she replied.  
  
"So are we going?" Kai asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Gabumon and Biyomon ran up to talk to the digimon at the boy's feet, and looked up, "We don't understand a word!" Biyomon said unhappily and began to wail.  
  
"Aww....................nevermind, I'll teach you Chinese."  
  
The boy tugged her sleeve lightly, "Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure!" She replied.  
  
They followed the boy to his house and Mariah suddenly shrieked out, "RAY!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" And a loud smack followed.  
  
"Uh oh.......what do you think Ray did while we weren't around?" Estelle suggested.  
  
"I don't know........" They ran in the direction of Mariah's voice and were just in time to see Salamon run over Ray's head and kiss Mariah.  
  
Estelle whipped her camera out to capture the moment and Biyomon *accidentally* sat on them.  
  
"CUUUUTE!" Estelle whispered, "They were dating and we never knew that!"  
  
Ray and Mariah got up both blushing like red tomatoes, to meet the eyes of Ray's teammate and they're friends.  
  
"Aww..........we never knew!" Estelle said delightedly, "You really should have told us, it would have saved me the trouble of having to matchmake you if you had just told me you two were already together!"  
  
Yamato nudged Estelle, 'Erm.........I don't think the kiss was deliberate...........'  
  
'So? They kissed was and that was what matters!' Was her reply.  
  
'..........'  
  
"WE ARE NOT DATING, IN LOVE, HAVE CRUSH ON EACH OTHER OR ANYTHING!" Mariah screamed at Estelle angrily.  
  
"Aww........don't be afraid to admit it, we saw the whole thing," Estelle told her comfortingly.  
  
Mariah sighed and turned around to take a nap only to face Ray, they both turned bright red again, and Estelle and Kai whipped out their cameras.  
  
Biyomon bumped Mariah gently and she fell into Ray's arms, out of the blue, she blurted out, "Aishiteru Ray.........."  
  
Ray closed his eyes and once again took in the beautiful scent of her hair and clutched her tightly, "You too Kitty," He replied, using his pet name for her, "You too........"  
  
Estelle sighed happily, 'How sweet!!!!!!!' She thought to Yamato.  
  
Yamato only sweatdropped and tried to edge to the door but Estelle turned around, 'And just where do you think you're going?' She thought out sharply and handed her camera to Kai to continue taping for her.  
  
Kai, sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
Estelle followed Yamato outside, "Why did you leave?" She asked curiously putting her face close to his. [Ooh................kawaii............poor Kai...........Cryssie is gonna kill him...........kekeke]  
  
"Because it's a waste of my time watching? And I don't like mushy stuff?" He replied coolly.  
  
Estelle grumbled and jabbed her finger into Yamato's face, he gulped and began walking backward, "How can you say it was a waste of your time? It was sooooo sweet! But NO! You think it's a waste of your time! Well I tell you, you big insensitive lo-whoa!" She tripped over Salamon and Culumon playing tag[Yes, they've moved already, hey, Salamon couldn't stay there forever could he?] and fell forward, "Ahh!!!!" She squealed but was caught by Yamato.  
  
Estelle immediately blushed a soft pink, "Thanks, Yamato-san......."  
  
"No problem, why are you blushing?"  
  
Estelle blushed even brighter and tried to get up, but her foot caught in a crack and she slipped even more, "Help?" She squeaked.  
  
Yamato laughed and pulled her up with not much difficulty and blushed slightly at their close proximity.  
  
And what do you know? Ray and Mariah just walked out with Kai tailing them behind and all three of them spotted Estelle and Yamato, and naturally, Kai directed his camera angle towards them cursing for not following them out.  
  
Mariah snickered and together, under the pretence of walking around, she and Ray walked close to the two and pushed Estelle forward. Their lips met and they both turned bright red instantly.  
  
'Damn that stupid Yamato, I've never kissed and I didn't want to!' Estelle wailed unhappily in her mind.  
  
They stayed in that position for a moment blushing and a moment later, SMACK! Yamato was on the floor rubbing a brand new, bright red handmark on his cheek.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Yamato-kun!" [Notice the change in the form of addressing? Kekeke *Is evil..........] Estelle rubbed the back of her head sweatdropping, "Just a reflex? Hehe.......it'll be all better in a second!" She rubbed her hands together but Yamato beat her to healing himself.  
  
"OOH! You learned the spell so quickly!" She squealed happily seemingly forgetting that they had kissed and bounced over to Kai, "Did you get the footage?" She asked happily and giggled happily as Kai passed her the video camera for inspection.  
  
Yamato gazed at her, 'Did she forget already...............?'  
  
'Of course not silly,' Estelle replied in his mind, 'But we better keep quiet or Ray and Mariah, and Crystalia and the rest will NEVER let us live it down............'  
  
'True............' he sighed, feeling slightly down, and wondered why....  
  
"Hey Estelle!" Mariah began brightly, "I had nooooooo idea you liked Yamato and you two were already going out! You should have told me!"  
  
"Hoe? Moi? Going out with Yamato? What gives you that idea?" Estelle cocked her head curiously at Mariah.  
  
"Don't try to wriggle out of this one," Ray told her, "We saw the two of you embracing, we just helped you get on with the show a bit more quickly..........."  
  
Estelle snapped her head up from the video camera, "Ah! So it was you who pushed me! I was wondering who did that!"  
  
Ray shrugged, "You can't blame me, Mariah did it and, all we did was help you get over it more quickly, you were about to kiss him anyway," he and Mariah walked out to find Zong En and his brother to go on.  
  
Estelle and Yamato glared the daggers at their backs, "WE WERE NOT!"  
  
****  
  
Nightswift: Haha, happy? Hehe, I was kinda trying NOT to make them kiss..........but Ray and Mariah came out just at the right time! So how could they not resist!? Heh But........i'm still not happy.... Wahh Oops! Estelle's coming back! HIDE! 


End file.
